Elfen GX Part One: Diclonius
by animehime20
Summary: Haou, a young diclonius and the alter-ego of Judai Yuki, escapes the Lab, only to be shot in the left temple. Injured, Judai goes to Duel Academy to live a normal life. But as it seems, the "evil" Haou isn't dead just yet... Spiritshipping, JohanXJudai
1. Chapter One: Escape from the Lab

Me: Yay!! It's up!! The first chapter of Part One of my Elfen Lied/GX fanfiction!! Not a cross-over. Kinda like a plot-crossover thingy. Anyway, please just read chapter one and please continue reading it! I worked **_hard_** on it!!

Lucy: 4 days.

Me: Yup!! Please enjoy! Oh, if you're confused...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please read! Please please please!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy!

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO Character death! if anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**_Chapter One: Escape from the Lab_**

Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound!

"Geez! God dammit! Every 2 minutes, one of those hornless bastards is fricken pounding on the ground!" a guard yelled, leaping to his feet. He grabbed a large rifle off the wall and made his way to the elevator.

"Come on. Leave him alone, will ya? What's making him angry gonna do?" another guard asked. The first guard punched the elevator button and stepped into the elevator.

"Shit! I don't care! I'm gonna shut that bastard up!" he yelled, punching the first floor button. The metal doors closed, and the elevator took the guard deep underground.

The guard slowly walked down the hallway. This hallway was about 2 times the size of a large mall hallway. On every side of the hall, there were classroom wall-sized doors. Each had a number painted on it.

The guard read the numbers slowly. _'13, 14, 15.'_ He stopped at the door that read "15". He slowly pulled the red lever on the wall that opened the door. The doors slid open slowly, light from the hallway pouring into the dark room. He stepped into the large room and gasped.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

In the middle of the room was a thick, vertical, metal board that touched from the floor to the ceiling. Chained to the board was a 17-year-old boy in a body bag that came up to his neck. The boy's head and face was covered by a red helmet that ended at his throat. The helmet had 6 red beads where the boy's eyes would be. The area around the mouth looked like teeth curved together into a sharp, sadistic grin.

9 feet from the "cage", there were 3 large rings. The rings surrounded the cage, marking off the area where you were not supposed to step if you valued your life. And inside the rings was a guard, his left arm torn off.

The boy tied to the board looked at the guard in the rings. There was a sound like silvery wind rushing, and the guard in the rings exploded in a sea of blood. The guard's now headless body fell limply to the ground. The keys to the cage that had been around his waist on a belt leviated into the air, right up to the boy.

"NO!" the guard who had just entered the room yelled. He pointed the gun at the boy and fired repeated shots, missing them all. The boy slipped the key into the lock of the chains around his body. The chains unhooked themselves, the bodybag and the boy dropped gracefully to the ground, and the rings to the cage became bent as the boy stepped closer. The boy was now free from his cage. The doors to the room where the boy was slowly slid open, as if someone from the outside had slowly pulled the lever.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The boy stood in the center of the room. He was clothed in nothing but a few dirty, yellow bandages around his neck, chest, arms, legs, and waist-area, covering up his body, except a few areas on his arms, legs, and chest. The boy was thin, but not thin enough to reveal any bones.

He looked at his own right hand. In it, he held a bunch of hair that was still connected to the head of the second guard that the boy had killed. He dropped the head to the ground with a wet splat and slowly stepped forward, towards the door of the room, his heavy breathing echoes by the red helmet covering his entire head.

He sung in a weak voice, dry from not speaking for a long time.

_"It's the fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me  
And one day will come to life  
Have to save my beloved  
There is no escape  
Because my fate  
Is horror and doom"_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!_

"Why's the fricken alarm going off!?" the Chief of the Lab, Karamura Kaito, hollared. The guards who worked the survallence cameras typed away at the key boards, trying to find the source of the alarm.

"It's Number 15, sir!" a guard yelled, reeling back from the television that showed the camera screen on it as if he'd have a heart attack if he didn't.

"What about him!?" Kaito yelled. The guard shivered before screaming out what was frightening him.

"He's escaped, sir!" Kaito felt his heart stop. He reeled back and stumbled against the cement walls.

"What do you mean Haou escaped!?" he screamed. The guards clacked away at the key boards, sweat pouring down their necks.

"He escaped! He just got up and walked out!" a female guard yelled.

"Well, send some guards down there to stop him!! We can't let that... that... monster out into the city! He'll kill everyone!" Kaito yelled. The guard nodded, and clicked an intercom. Her voice rang out through the Lab building.

"All guards to the bottom level at once! I repeat: All guards to the bottom level at once!! Haou has ecaped! I repeat: _Haou_ _has escaped_!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

A few guards reached the bottom level. They held rifles in their hands, all aimed at the Haou. Infront of Haou was the dead, headless body of a guard who had tried to stop him before the others arrived.

"W-what are we gonna do about his vectors?!" a timid guard yelled. A more brave guard held his hand in front of the timid guard as if shielding him.

"It's all right. He can't reach us from farther than a three-meter distance," he assured the other guards.

"Y-yeah... but didn't the manual for how do deal with this guy say not to get any objects near him?" another guard asked.

As they pondered that question, a pen levitated into the air from the guard's dead body. The pen rose into the air next to Haou, then rocketed forward at the guards.

Unfortunately, the timid guard was in the way. The pen fired at him, piercing through his brain. The guard released a scream of pain as he fell lifeless to the ground. The other 3 guards stood in shock, none of them seeing Haou step closer to them. Just 2.9 meters from them. Perfect killing distance.

One of the guards' arms went flying off. The guard cried out in pain, but his screams were drowned out by the sound of blood gushing as his body was torn in half. The other guards turned to face Haou, only to have their heads fly off. The bodies fell lifeless to the ground, all laying in a sea of crimson blood. Haou turned his gaze to the staircase. A weak, raspy laugh escaped his dry throat as he ascended the stairway.

Guards fired their rifles at Haou as he slowly walked up the stairs. All the bullets that were being fired at him bounced off at least an inch from his body. He grew nearer to the guards. First 5 meters, now 4... 3.6, 3.5, 3.3, 3.1, 3, 2.5. Perfect.

Half of a guard's body went flying up the stairs, crashing against the wall at the top of the stairs. Blood exploded, covering the walls of the hallway at the top of the stairs. 2 legs landed by the half of the guard's body. A guard ran up the stairs, trying to get away. He didn't make it, being torn in half upon reaching the top of the stairs. One guard who was now missing a leg climbed up the stairs on his arms. He looked back at Haou, teeth chattering. Haou was just 2 feet away. The guard was in killing range.

That one guard thought Haou would be nice for once and release him. He prayed that Haou would show mercy! Feh. Yeah, right. Haou, releasing someone who had tortured him for most of his life!? No one's that nice.

The guard exploded, blood splattering all over Haou's body. Haou raised his hands and gently wiped the blood from his body, cleaning the helmet around his face and head, cleaning the beads near his eyes so he could see. After taking his "bath", Haou continued his walk towards freedom.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Guards stood by the elevator, guns loaded and ready to fire. The number on the elevator went up.

'B, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5' The bell dinged at 5, and the doors slid open.

"FIRE!!" a guard hollared. The guards all fired their rifles at whoever was inside the elevator. They stopped soon after, smoke billowing from the elevator now. When the smoke cleared, there stood a guard inside the elevator, standing up, groaning in pain. Blood poured from the bullet wounds in his body.

"OH MY GOD! Let's help him!!" a guard yelled. He raced towards the guard in the elevator. Another guard reached out for the guard who had run off.

"No, idiot! Come ba-" The guard in the elevator suddenly crumpled to the ground, revealing Haou right behind him. The guard who was running stopped short. He was frozen in terror, his eyes wide with surprise. He was one meter away from Haou. 2 meters to close.

"Shit! It was a trap! Come back before he kills y-" The guard who had run to the other guard exploded into a sea of blood. Haou smirked under his helmet; not that the guards could see it; and walked towards the remaining guards ever so slowly.

The guards shot at Haou, praying that he would go down. He did not however, deflecting the bullets that came within so much as an inch near him. Once he was right next to the guards, they all died. Limbs flew everywhere, blood caking the walls of the hallway.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

One lone guard ran. He didn't care what was going on anymore! He had to run away! Haou was going to kill him if he stayed there any longer! He glanced around at the blood covered walls. He came to the large classroom-wall sized door and tried to fit the key into the door that unlocked the lever to open the door. His trembling hand was making that hard.

"Come on!! Open!!" he cried. he almost fitted the key into the lock, when a sound caused his heart to skip a beat.

_Splat... splat... splat... splat... Silence._

The guard slowly turned his head, just in time to spot Haou standing behind him. The guard shrieked and sunk to the ground, trembling in terror.

Haou stood still for a few moments. Then he did something very odd. He squatted down, and hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't move for a while, just watching the guard.

The guard trembled. Suddenly he felt something land on his shoulder. A bloody handprint appeared on his shoulder. A gasp ecaped his lips. Ripping noises echoed through the room. Suddenly, there was a small boom, and blood exploded in a small river from the guard's body. The key levitated into the lock, twisting it around. There was a weak snap, and then the keys dropped to th ground.

A bloody handprint appeared on the lever, pulling it down. When the lever pointed down, the large doors shook as they opened. Light flooded the now dark room. Haou lowered his head slightly, and slowly entered the light area. He stopped when he heard guns locking. He slowly raised his head.

Standing about 13 feet from him was Kaito with at least 16 guards near him. All had guns pointed at Haou, all locked and loaded. Ready to fire. Ready to kill Haou.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stared at Kaito. Kaito stared at Haou with his blue eyes, glaring at him coldly. A ring of silence passed the air, but it was suddenly broken when a teenage girl stumbled into the room, tripping and falling face first in front of Haou.

"HANNAJIMA!!" Kaito yelled. The girl, Hannajima, sat up suddenly, brushing her long brown hair out of her gray eyes. She didn't notice that Haou was right behind her. The fool.

"C-Chief Kaito, I'm so sorry! I-I messed up again and I-" Hannajima tried to plead.

"Hannajima, run!!" Kaito yelled. he tried to run forward, but 2 guards restrained his arms, holding him still.

"H-hey... w-what's goin' on?" Hannajima whimpered in a confused voice.

"JUST RUN!! DON'T LOOK BACK AND JUST RUN!!" Kaito hollared, struggling for the two guards to release him. Ignoring Kaito's orders, Hannajima slowly glanced behind her. Her eyes widened when she spotted Haou looming over her, his head lowered so his 'eyes' were locked with her's.

"Y-you..." she breathed slowly. A bloody handprint landed on her shoulder. Hannajima gasped and looked at Haou with pleading eyes, tears forming in them.

"NO HAOU! DON'T DO IT!!" Kaito hollared. Another bloody handprint laced into Hannajima's hair. "DON'T!!"

**_SNAP!_**

With one sharp tug, Haou ripped Hannajima's head off with one of his vectors. Hannajima's headless body fell limply to the ground. Her head levitated next to Haou's body before dropping to the ground with a wet thud. Everyone in the room stared in shock, a few not believing what had just occured. A deep, hateful growl escaped Kaito's throat.

"OPEN FIRE!!" he yelled, thrashing his arms about wildly. The guards immediatly shot at Haou, praying that at least one bullet had hit him. However, their attempts were in vain.

Floating infront of Haou was Hannajima's dead body. The bullets smashed into her, tearing at her lifeless, headless body. None of the bullets touched Haou, however.

A pink pen from Hannajima's skirt pocket levitated next to Haou's head, then shot forward, nailing one of the guards that restrained Kaito in the head. Kaito gasped and glared at Haou. The bullets stopped firing. As they did, Haou dropped Hannajima's corpse.

"What the hell are you waiting for!? Shoot him!!" Kaito yelled, poitning at Haou.

"We're out of bullets, sir!" a guard yelled. Kaito growled as Haou took a step forward.

"Shit! Who need bullets!? I can take on this bitch!" a guard yelled, running at Haou with his gun raised, screaming a battle cry as he approached the helmeted killer.

"Idiot! Watch out!" Kaito yelled. There was a sound like a fist connecting with flesh, and the guard's heart went flying out of his ribcage. The heart landed on another guard who shrieked and smacked it off of him, waving his arms frantically in the air.

Haou advanced towards the other guards, tearing most of them into pieces. The 3 remaining guards screamed and ran away. Haou came 1 meter from Kaito, then 0.5 meters, then next to him, then _past_ him.

Kaito growled, but didn't touch Haou. If he so much as layed a finger on Haou at all, he would get murdered. Kaito could only glare as Haou made his way to the door that led out of the Lab.

Kaito grabbed a walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "Close the main cage! Keep him locked in!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou was halfway through the corridor that led to a door out of the Lab. He heard something lowering behind him. He slowly turned to see what it was.

The large door behind him was closing. Haou turned fully and walked back to the door, pounding on it with his vectors. The door dented, but did not unlock. Angrily, Haou tried again, poudning on the door harder.

_Creeeaaak..._

Haou spun around slowly to see the door to the Lab exit wide open. Smiling and snickering under the red helmet, he slowly walked to the door.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What!? What do you mean the exit door is open!? God dammit all!!" Kaito hollared. He yelled into the walkie-talkie again.

"Get a sharpshooter up there!" After that command, Kaito ran up to the top of the Lab, to the area where the sharp-shooter was.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

From a large window, a sharp-shooter pointed a rifle at Haou. Haou was exiting the Lab, walking towards the cliff that over-looked the large ocean. The night air was cold, and the moon full. There were no clouds, and the sky was a deep midnight blue color.

"Can you hit him?" Kaito asked, urgency coloring his voice.

"This is a O.50 anti-tank rifle. Strong as his vectors are, there ain't no way Haou's blocking a round from this rifle," the sharpshooter explained, trying to aim the rifle at the slow-moving boy.

"Aim correctly. He isn't going to give you a second shot," Kaito said. The sharp-shooter nodded, trying to focus on where to hit Haou. "Aim for the back of his head," Kaito said. The sharpshooter saw why. The back of Haou's head was almost barely covered by the helmet. A bunch of his chocolate-brown hair could be seen.

"Copy," the sharpshooter said. He aimed the rifle at Haou. The red dot was rested on the back of Haou's head. The sharp-shooter's finger gently squeezed the trigger. Just as he did, Haou turned his head.

_BOOM!_

The bullet flew, and smashed into the left temple of Haou's helmet, shattering it into a bunch of flying, red pieces. Haou stumbled back from the force, a small amount of blood coming from the new injury on his left temple. His lips were parted slightly from shock.

"God dammit! He's still alive!" Kaito yelled, growling in his throat as he did so.

Haou came to the edge of the cliff before falling backward. His chocolate-brown hair covered his eyes, the wind rustling it into his face. Haou fell back, his hands raised limply in front of him. He fell off the cliff, wind whistiling as he landed into the churning ocean with a loud **splash**.

--

Me: For those of you who haven't already figured it out, the boy who was killing everyone was Haou. Just in case no one was clear. Please read chapter two when it comes out! Please review nicely! Oh, the song that Haou was singing is "Its the Fear" by Within Temptation. Haven't heard it? Look it up on youtube.

Lucy: She really did her best on this.


	2. Chapter Two: Without Horns

Me: Whoo!! Chapter two is up! Daaamn I am on fire for updating! Whoo!

Lucy: Hing-ya!!

Me: Okay! Enjoy the chappie!! Oh, if you're confused later in the story...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Enjoy! OH! If you're confused, Ayukawa is Ms. Fontaine's name in japanese, and Samejima is the name of the really fat principal dude (named Sheppard in the english dub)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Two: Without Horns_**

Kaito glared from the window where the sharp-shooter was. Growling, he spun around.

"S-sir?" the sharp-shooter asked.

"I'm going to find him and bring him back. Dead or alive! And I know just the person to do that," Kaito said.

"S-sir!? Y-you don't mean... _him _do you?!" the sharp-shooter yelled. Kaito nodded.

"Yes... I do... We _need _that person," he said, walking down to the elevator. The sharp-shooter stared in shock. (You'll learn who _that_ person is soon XD)

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

On a small island, the sun was shining. On that island was Duel Academy. Home of the world's best duelists. But on this day... something was about to come to this Academy. Something that wasn't human...

Ayukawa and Samejima were walking down the beach, trying to catch as much of the morning air as they could before classes started.

"Ah, what a peacefull day," Samejima sighed. Ayukawa sighed in content. Suddenly something caught her attention. She stopped walking, and glanced over to see what it was, only to release a gasp.

"Ayukawa-sensei? What's wrong?" Samaejima asked. Ayukawa pointed at the ocean, her hand trembling, her eyes wide with terror and shock.

"L-look... W-what is that?" she whispered in terror. Samejima glanced at the ocean to what she was pointing at, gasping as he did so.

Standing in the ocean was a boy who was at least 17 years old. Wrapped around his body were old, rotten bandages, making him appear like an untangled mummy. He was thin, but not thin enough to reveal bones. He had unruley chocolate-brown hair, and his head was lowered, masking his eyes. Blood slowly seeped from his left temple. (Guess who!! XD! Kyaa!! Shirtless Judai! You're probably drooling if you're a fangirl lol)

"Wh-who is that?" Samejima whispered, terror coloring his tone.

The boy slowly reached his hands up and placed them on his own face. He stood still like that for a while. Then, in a sudden and unexpected moment, he snapped his head up, causing Ayukawa and Samejima to jump. His chocolate-brown eyes were wide with confusion and terror. His hands were covered in blood from the wound on his temple, and the salt water washed the blood off onto the soil.

"H-huh?" the boy gasped. Ayukawa and Samejima stared in shock. The boy glanced over at both of them, fear filling his eyes. With a yelp, the boy raced out of the ocean and onto the sand.

Pain suddenly jolted through his body, and he fell face-first onto the beach with a cry. He slowly sat up, and glanced around. He whimpered, and then started sobbing. As he sat there crying, Ayukawa jabbed Samejima in the stomach _hard _with her elbow.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Samejima yelled, rubbing the area where Ayukawa had jabbed him.

"Samejima, take off your jacket!" Ayukawa hissed.

"W-why?" Samejima asked, his perverted thoughts getting the better of him. (lol perverted teacher!!)

"Just take your jacket off right now!" Ayukawa commanded. Samejima did as instructed out of sheer terror.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The brunette stood with Samejima's jacket wrapped around his shoulders, shivering in the cold wind that suddenly blew across the land. Ayukawa gently rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

"Oh, you poor baby. You're hurt," she said, pointing to the injury on the boy's left temple. The injury appeared worse than it actually was, though it still appeared like it hurt!

"Tell us, what is your name?" Samejima asked gently. The boy hesitated before answering.

"J-Judai... Yuki..." he said in a hoarse voice. Apparently, he hadn't talked in a while. Samejima walked up and pet Judai on the head.

"Well, you're lucky. A normal person wouldn't have survived that injury," he said to the brunette. Judai whimpered. Ayukawa slowly took Judai's hand.

"Come on. Let's get you to Duel Academy so we can clean you up. Where do you live?" she asked. Judai glanced at the ground.

"In a lab," he answered. Ayukawa stopped walking and glanced back at him in shock.

"C-could you be a..." she began to say, not able to find her voice for the rest of the sentance.

"Diclonius? Yes, I am," Judai whispered, sadness filling his voice. Were they gonna send him back to the lab?

"But where are your horns?" Ayukawa asked. Judai shrugged.

"Don't have any. They were shot off. But I can still use my vectors," he answered. Suddenly, Ayukawa smiled, which startled Judai.

"Well, then you came to the right place. We have tons of hornless dicloni here!" she smiled. Judai gasped upon hearing that. There were other's just like him! He wouldn't be all alone.

Seeing a smile creeping on Judai's face, Ayukawa and Samejima brought Judai to the building off in the distance. The Duel Academy.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Students... I would like to anounce that we have a new student in our school," Professor Banner said to the students of Duel Academy.

"New student? Who?" Manjoume asked, not seeming interested at all.

"A hornless diclonius much like yourself, Manjoume," Professor Banner said, smiling when Manjoume shot up.

"A hornless diclonius!?" he, and about 40 other students, hollared iin disbelief. Professor Banner nodded slowly.

"Yes, but he was just injured after escaping the Lab," he said. He heard some of the students who were hornless dicloni hiss at the mention of the Lab. Ignoring it, he continued speaking.

"Now, I introduce you to... Judai Yuki," he said, opening the door to the large classroom. After a few moments, Judai slowly entered the room.

Everyone gasped upon seeing a bandage placed on the left side of Judai's head. He was wearing a black T shirt, white jeans, red sneakers, and a red Osiris Duel Academy jacket. Once he entered the room, everyone smiled nicely at him.

"Everyone, Judai isn't from around here if you catch my meaning. Please make him feel at home," Professor Banner said. Everyone nodded as Judai walked up the stairs to his seat.

He took his seat next to a small blunette with glasses. The blunette was in osiris red. he smiled when he saw Judai.

"Hi, I'm Shou. Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to Judai. Judai smiled and shook Shou's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. By the end of the class, Judai was already friends with Manjoume (surprise surprise!), Asuka, Shou, Ryou, Fubuki, and Kenzan. (you all know them!!) This was going to be a great day!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(back at the Lab...)

"Hey, did you hear the news? We shot Haou!" a guard at the lab yelled happily.

"Whoo!!" another guard cheered. They were busy partying next to the door with the number "16" painted on it in blue paint.

The hornless diclonius inside the room gasped upon hearing that his best friend, Judai A.K.A. "Haou", had just been shot. With an angry growl, he punched the ground hard with his vectors, causing the ground to shake.

"H-hey! Number 16, keep it down in there!" a guard hollared. Ignoring their requests, Number 16 pounded again. Finally, the guard had had enough.

"Dammit, Johan! Knock it off!" the guard hollared. (I KNEW IT!! IT'S JOHAN!! XD lol of course i knew, i wrote it lol)

"Dude! You hafta call him by his codename or his number!" another guard yelled.

"I don't give a shit! Anderson in there needs to stop pounding the fucking ground! He was quiet until I said we shot Haou!" the first guard yelled. After hearing that, Johan pounded on the ground harder, causing the entire bottom level to shake.

"Dammit, Anderson! Knock it off!!" the first guard hollared, pulling the lever on the door. With an angry sigh, he walked into the dark room. Up to a diclonius cage.

The cage was similar to Haou's, however, the rings around this cage were 4 meters from the metal slab in the center. Tied to the board by straps and inside a brown body-bag that came to his neck was a teenage boy about Haou's age. He wore a helmet similar to the one Haou had wore, only this one was blue. The helmet didn't cover the back of the boy's neck, revealing a small amount of teal-blue hair.

"Dammit, Anderson! Shut the hell up!" the guard yelled, walking up to the rings and kicking them. Johan took the oppertunity to slam a vector on the ground, causing the guard to jump. The guard's cell phone dropped from his pocket and _into_ the ringed area.

"Aw, nuts! My cellphone!" the guard yelled, reaching into the ringed off area to fetch it. The other guard ran into the room, just in time to see the first guard reaching into the cage.

"NO!! YOU IDIOT!! DON'T!!" he hollared. The first guard spun around, but it was too late. He felt a cold, lifeless hand wrap around his wrist, but upon looking, there was nothing there. The second guard ran up and tried to pull the first guard out.

"Idiot!! Get your arm out of there!!" he yelled.

"I-I'm trying!! That monster won't let me go!!" he yelled. The guard was suddenly pulled into the cage, right up in front of Johan. "Sh...shit..."

Johan smirked under the helmet and shot his vectors forward. There was a strange explosion, and suddenly, the guard's head snapped off. Blood spurted and the keys to the cage fell to the ground. Johan smirked again and grabbed the keys with his vectors.

The second guard trembled, not sure what to do. He heard a snap, and then the straps around Johan's body unhooked. The body bag slumped to the floor, releasing the blunette.

Johan was skinny, though not enough to reveal any bones. Bandages were wrapped around a few parts of his body. mainly covering his waist area, a few places on his legsand arms, and finally covering a few areas on his chest. (kyaaa!! Shitless Johan! Yeah, you fangirls _know_ that you're drooling now lol)

"Damn you!!" the second guard yelled, shooting at Johan. The bullets came an inch from Johan's body and suddenly bounced off of nothing. "Shit! Stop blocking my shots with those vectors of yours!!" the guard yelled, shooting again.

Ignoring the man, Johan took a step forward. The rings around the cage bent and were ripped open. Johan slowly stepped from the ringed area. The guard tired to fire again, but found that he was out of bullets. "Shi-"

The guard's head was torn off before he finished the sentance. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Johan took a step forward, then more steps until he was out of the room where he had been held. Smirking under the blue helmet around his entire head, he stepped into the hallway and towards the elevator.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What?! Jehu escaped as well!?" Kaito hollared. (A.N: The reason Johan is called Jehu is because it's his Lab codename)

"A guard dropped the key in, sir!" a guard yelled. Kaito hissed and glanced at some sharp-shooters.

"Shoot him then! We can't have him wandering around!" he yelled.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Walking down the hallway was a girl about Johan's age. Her name was Kisari Otoyuma. She was clothed in a green skirt, green jacket, shirt, and green boots. Her hair was black with green streaks in it, pulled into a high ponytail that came to her waist. Basically... she was a walking vegetable.

"Oh, I have so much work to do..." she sung. She walked to the end of the hallway, where a large door was. Next to that door was a smaller door on the right side of the hallway. Suddenly, that door was thrown open. Johan walked out of it, soaked in blood.

"AAH!" Kisari shrieked upon seeing Johan only inches from her. Johan stopped next to her and just stood there. Kisari was startled, but didn't seem to notice all the blood around Johan on the floor. Joahn turned his head to glance at Kisari.

"W-what happened to you...? OH MY GOD! Are you okay!?" Kisari yelled. She took a step forward, hearing a _splat_ when she did. She glanced down, spotting all the limbs and blood around Johan's feet.

"Wha...?" she whimpered, her eyes widening. Suddenly, Kaito came running around the corner with a bunch of guard behind him. The guards dropped to their knees, aiming the guns at Johan.

"KISARI!!" he yelled, trying to run to Kisari, but a guard restrained him.

"CHIEF!! Help!!" Kisari yelled. Johan currently had her in a headlock, using her as a shield, glaring at the guards from under the helmet. The guards aimed the guns at Johan.

"Can you hit him?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Sorry, but Kisari-san is in the way. If we even attempt to shoot him... we might hit Kisari-san," a guard answered. Kaito glanced at Johan, who was motioning his head to the door behind him.

"He's implying that if we don't open the door and let him out, he'll kill Kisari!" another guard yelled. Kaito stared at Johan in shock, and anger.

"You wouldn't dare..." he whispered. As if challenging him, Johan laced his fingers into Kisari's hair and yanked up slightly, causing Kisari to release a yelp. Kaito shuddered, fearing for the small teengage girl.

"S-sir... should we...?" a guard questioned. Kaito didn't know what to do. If he let Johan out, more people would die! But if he didn't...

"Chief..." Kisari said quietly.

"Kisari!" Kaito yelled. The next thing Kisari said startled him and haunted his memory for the rest of his life.

"I want you to sacrifice me," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. Kaito stared in pure shock. "At least... that way, I'll be helping you." Kisari sobbed more, as she prepared to die.

**SNAP!**

Johan, using his hand and not a vector, pulled up on Kisari's hair, causing her head to rip off. He glanced at the head, then pegged it at Kaito and the guards. The guards yelped as Kisari's disembodied head landed by their feet.

Kaito growled before yelling loudly.

"SHOOT HIM!!" he yelled. The guards did as told, but Johan used his vectors and Kisari's body as a shield. He took anything he could find from the dead bodies around him as a weapon. Pens, pencils, anything.

With his vectors, he pegged the weapons at the guards, killing all of them. Kaito stood alone now. No one could save him.

_'At least he hasn't gotten the door open,'_ Kaito thought. Suddenly, the door opened, and a guard ran in behind Johan.

"Sir! I got here just in time!" he yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!! RUN!!" Kaito yelled. Too late. The guard was torn in half, blood spraying everywhere.

Smirking, Johan slowly stepped out the door, and into the night air, taking in a few gulps of the fresh air. He glanced over and spotted a blue Obelisk blue North Academy vest-jacket, white long-sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a pair of boots laying on the ground. (you'll learn _why_ those are there just laying on the ground soon! XD) Johan smirked and picked up the clothes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

A large number of boats were perched under the cliff of the island that the Lab was on. They were cargo ships, carrying tons of dicloni within them. Suddenly, someone spotted something.

"H-hey! Look at that!" a man yelled. Everyone glanced up at the top of the cliff and gasped.

Standing ontop of the cliff was Johan, staring at everyone from under the helmet. He looked over the cliff. Then, he suddenly jumped off the cliff, falling right over the boats.

"OH MY GOD!!" a man yelled. Johan rushed towards the ground, his arms folded over his chest. As he neared the boats, he smirked. Once he was so much as an inch from hitting them, he took action.

Using one of his vectors, he punched the boat, forcing himself up into the air. The impact from the vector punch caused the boat to get a dent in the center. A BIG dent!! Pieces of the boat flew everywhere upon the impact.

Johan repeated this, denting more boats and using them as launch pads. He saw an island in the far distance with the Duel Academy on it. He neared it, one lone thought crossing his mind.

_'Judai... hang in there! I'm coming! Just be strong, Judai!'_

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(In the Duel Academy... FLUFF SCENE!! XD XD XD)

Judai walked into class the next day. He felt so good. He had so many friends, but soon, he would have an... unexpected reunion. He gently took a seat at his chair in the huge rows of the desk-tables.

"Class, we have a new student. He's another hornless diclonius. He came here from the Lab as well," Professor Cronos said. Judai was interested. Who could it be? He knew almost everyone at the Lab. Who could this be. (A.N: Cronos is Crowler)

"Well, here he is. Please welcome... Johan Anderson," Cronos said, stepping back from the door just as Johan entered.

Judai's heart nearly stopped when he spotted the spikey-haired blunette. He was standing there, his emerald-green eyes glancing around the class room in amazement, wearing a blue obelisk blue vest-jacket, a white long-sleeve shirt, black jeans, and a pair of brown and white boots. He was thin, but not too thin, and was slightly taller than Judai.

_'This isn't a dream. Johan is really here! Just like I remember him! D-does he remember me?'_ Judai thought in worry. Judai immediatly jumped up, knocking over his books that were on the desk-table.

"JOHAN!!" he hollared, catching the blunette's attention. Johan slowly glanced up and gasped when he saw the brunette, pure shock filling his emerald eyes.

"J-Judai...?" he whispered in disbelief. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Just staring into each other's beautiful eyes, trying to figure out if this was a dream. It wasn't! This was real! Finally, after a moment of staring at each other, Johan broke the silence.

"JUDAI!!" he yelled, racing up the stairs to the desks where the brunette was located. _'Judai! I found you!'_ he yelled in his head, praying that Judai was still okay, even though his appearance showed that nothing was wrong with him.

"JOHAN!!" Judai cried, racing onto the stairs as well, tears brimming from his brown eyes. Johan finally got to Judai. The second they were in reaching distance, Johan lept at Judai and pulled him into a crushing embrace, dropping onto his knees, tightening his grip on the brunette.

Judai started sobbing into Johan's chest, wrapping his arms around Johan's waist. He never wanted to let Johan go. Never again! Johan hugged Judai closer, burying his face in the top of Judai's head. He rubbed Judai's back soothingly, trying to stop Judai from sobbing, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh... Judai, it's all right now. I'm here. Shh... it's okay," Johan whispered soothingly to the sobbing brunette. (aww XD)

"Johan... I missed you so much... I was worried that you would be killed," Judai choked out. Johan rubbed Judai's back more, calming the frantic brunette down. Johan lowered his lips down next to Judai's ear.

"I found you, Judai. I was so worried... I... I heard that someone had shot you," he whispered. Judai gasped and pulled back slightly to stare into Johan's emerald eyes.

"Y-you heard about that...?" he whispered. Johan nodded and gently brushed his fingers along the small bandage on Judai's left temple that was barely visible.

"I... I thought you were dead, Judai..." Johan whispered, pulling Judai back into another embrace. Judai smiled and hugged Johan back, feeling content in the blunette's arms. They were together again. After 5 long years, they were together again. (A.N: They aren't a couple YET! But you'll learn more about what happened 5 years ago later on. Don't worry, they'll become a couple soon! XD)

They sat there, getting happy looks from the students at Duel Academy. But their reunion wouldn't last long. For Kaito was planning something. Something to bring Haou back. Dead... or alive.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kaito opened a door to a training room. There was a bunch of equipment on the ground; weights, dumbells, etc. Kaito glanced over at one of the weight machines.

There, working out, was a man who seemed to be in his 30's. He had auburn hair with a hint of blonde in it, spiked, and a small beard the same color as his hair. He was clothed in a green sleeveless shirt and black jeans. He was slightly muscular, though not very attractive. The man sneered when he saw Kaito.

"Well, well. What have we here?" the man hissed. Kaito ignored the man's tone and walked towards him. "I thought I said never to bother me, Kaito."

"There's someone I need you to find..." Kaito answered. The man raised his eyebrow in amusement. A smile crossed his lips.

"Oh, really?" he asked in amusement. Kaito nodded slowly.

"He's extremely dangerous, and if he doesn't cooperate, you can shoot him," he said. The man smiled while thinking it over. Finally, he let a small laugh out.

"Okay, I'm up for it. Sounds like fun," he said, laughing while he said it. Kaito nodded before speaking.

"Follow me to the shooting training grounds. You'll need to train in order to find him," he said. The man nodded and slowly rose from the work-out machine.

"Sounds fun to me," he said, stretching and yawning before following Kaito. Kaito glanced back at the man before saying in a solemn voice...

"We're all counting on you... Giese Hunter."

--

Me: Okay! For those of you confused, Giese Hunter is the guy in episode 115 and 116 of Yugioh GX who steals the crystal beasts.

Lucy: He's an ass.

Me: Indeed. Well.. hahahahaha... he gets what's coming to him in 2 more chapters!! Enjoy and review nicely!


	3. Chapter Three: Giese

Me: Okay! Time for Chapter Three!

Lucy: Named after the asshole, Giese Hunter!

Me: Okay! Enjoy the chappie!! Oh, if you're confused later in the story...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter! It's short but... next one will be longer, I promise!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

Warnings: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Three: Giese_**

(At the Lab...)

"So... let me get this straight. You're sending me after a teenager, a _minor_, and you want me to shoot him without giving him any warning?" Giese asked Kaito. Some scientists were busy strapping a bullet-proof vest onto Giese's chest. Giese was clothed in camoflage; pants, shirt, boots, etc. Not that camo would do him any good. He just enjoyed wearing camo.

"Among certain things. If you find him, you are to bring him back here. But if he doesn't cooperate, shoot him," Kaito answered. Giese leaned his head back and laughed.

"Who would have thought that I would be sent to shoot a minor. Oh, this is gonna be fun," he laughed. Kaito cleared his throat, which stopped Giese's laughing fit.

"Be careful. Your target has 8 unknown weapons with a maximum 3-meter range," a scientist said, reading off of a sheet that he had been writing on. "He's dangerous, and he took out 37 armed men with nothing but bandages and a helmet on."

"Eight unknown weapons huh? Well, that just makes it more fun," Giese said, laughing hysterically. Kaito sighed, wondering if it was really all right to let this madman loose in the streets.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai was busy walking with his friends down the hallway of the Duel Academy. The normally blue sky was gray with clouds. A storm warning had been issued through the island. Everyone was clothed in casual clothing, not their normal uniforms.

Judai was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and dark blue shorts that were almost like boxers. He wore no shoes. Johan was wearing the same outfit as usual, minus the blue vest-jacket. Everyone else was clothed in some form of T shirt and jeans.

Judai had his arms wrapped around Johan's waist, while Johan had his arms wrapped around Judai's shoulders. They weren't a couple (not yet!) but they didn't want to let go of each other. They hadn't seen each other in 5 years. They both felt that if they released one another, then they would both disappear.

"Hey, Ryou? What is that?" Fubuki asked when he noticed that Ryou was staring at a small shell in his own hand. The shell was a warm, redish color with a bunch of strange designs on it. It was no bigger than a small snail shell, but was very pretty to look at. Ryou was staring at it with great sadness in his eyes.

"My father gave me this. Before he died. I really miss him," he said. Shou looked at the ground sadly at the mention of their Father. Ryou continued to stare at the shell, the sadness in his eyes growing. Eventually, Judai had had enough.

Judai released Johan and walked up to Ryou, a serious look on his face. He stepped up in front of Ryou and snatched the shell from him, staring at it.

"J-Judai? What are you gonna do?" Ryou asked, staring at Judai in shock. Judai took the shell in both hands and stared at it with a slight glare. With a foreceul yank, he tore the shell in half, dropping the two piece to the ground.

"There!" Judai sung, happy with what he thought was a good deed.

Everyone froze at what Judai had just done. Rypu stared in shock as the pieces of the shell fell to the ground. What made it worse, was the smile on Judai's face. Finally, Ryou snapped.

_SMACK!!_

Judai stumbled back, clutching the right side of his face. He turned his head to stare at Ryou in shock. Ryou's teeth were grit, and his eyes were wide with hatred. His hand was red from smacking Judai across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? I TOLD YOU THAT MY FATHER, MY _DEAD_ FATHER, GAVE ME THAT!! YOU BASTARD!!" Ryou hollared. He tried to run at Judai, but Fubuki, Shou, Manjoume, and Johan held him back.

"C-calm down, Ryou!" Fubuki stammered, trying to calm the dark-haired blunette down. Ryou ignored him and tried to struggle away, swiping his hands at Judai.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!! GO BACK TO THAT LAB!! GET EXPERIMENTED ON!! GO AWAY!! I HATE YOU!! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!! YOU DON'T BELONG _ANYWHERE_!! GO AWAY AND DIE!!" Ryou yelled, losing control of himself. He didn't mean any of those things, but he had lost control of himself and couldn't stop himself from what he was saying.

"Ryou!!" Fubuki yelled. That had taken it too far! Fubuki glanced at Judai and gasped. Tears were rolling down Judai's cheeks. Judai shivered before turning away. With a yell that sounded like a choking sob, he ran away down the hall, disappearing from sight.

"JUDAI!!" Johan yelled, trying to race after the sobbing brunette. However, Judai was too fast for him, and Johan couldn't catch up. Johan glanced back at Ryou, who was on his knees behind the shell.

"Shit, why the Hell did he do that?" Ryou growled, picking up the shell pieces. Fubuki glanced at the ground sadly.

"I think... he saw that the shell made you sad. And so... he destroyed what was making his friend sad," he said solemnly. Ryou stared in shock then shivered.

_'W-what have I done...?'_ he yelled in his head. He glanced at the area where Judai had run. he had to apologize. he didn't mean any of that! What on earth had he done!?

"Come on! Let's go look for Judai!" Johan yelled. Everyone nodded, and went searching around Duel Academy for the small brunette.

After a few hours of searching, Judai wasn't found. They had searched everywhere, but Judai was no where to be found. Everyone met up outside, ignoring the rain that had begun falling.

"Shit! Where is he?" Manjoume yelled. Johan glanced out at the path that led to the city, sadness and worry filling his emerald eyes.

_'Judai... where did you go?'_ he thought, praying that wherever Judai was... he was all right.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Flying just above the island was a helecopter. Inside the helecopter was Giese Hunter, another soldier, and Kaito. Giese was clothed in camo-flage soldier type clothing. He wore black combat boots, and a protective mask over his face. As ws the other soldier. He smirked at the rain.

"This is wonderful. If I have to kill the kid, then the rain will wash the evidence away," he said. Kaito sighed again and handed Giese a photograph.

The photo was of a boy who was about 17 years old. The photo only showed from the shoulders and up, but that was enough to use. The boy had semi-spikey -chocolate-brown hair with a lighter shade of brown on the top. His eyes were chocolate-brown as well. His eyes were filled with hatred, but his face bore no expression.

"Who's this?" Giese asked. Kaito pointed at the photo.

"Your target. Be careful," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Giese said, opening the hatch to the helecopter. He placed a parachute on and turned to Kaito once more.

"This outta be fun," he smirked evilly, leaping from the helecopter right over the beach. Hestitating for a moment, the soldier leaped after him with a parachute. Kaito stared after the men he had just sent into the city. Sighing, he wondered if he should have sent someone else. Well, too late now.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(on the beach...)

Judai was digging into the sand near the raging ocean. He was getting smacked by the waves, but he hoped to ignore it. He dug deeper into the sand until he found something.

Digging it up, he found a small gold locket. Interested, he opened the small locket. Inside it was a picutre of a Winged Kuriboh. The same Winged Kuriboh from Judai's deck that Duel Academy had found. (A.N: You'll learn how and where they found his deck later) Judai smiled and clutched the locket close. He glanced at the oversized white sleeveless shirt that he was wearing. It was nearly soaked through from all the rain.

_'I have to hurry,'_ Judai thought, digging deeper. He finally found what he was looking for; a small red shell with black designs on it. Judai smiled and placed it in the pocket of his boxer-shorts. He was about to stand up when suddenly he heard something.

_Click..._

Judai glanced over and gasped. Standing a few feet from him was a man with auburn hair with blonde mixed in it. He was clothed in camoflage soldier clothing. He had a protective mask over his face, but it realy only covered his eyes like clear glasses. Standing next to him was another soldier. Clutched in the first man's hand was a huge black gun. Aimed right at Judai.

Judai had heard about this guy in the Lab. An assasin who killed anyone he was told to kill and then some. Giese Hunter.

"I finally found you, you hornless freak," Giese smiled, laughing at Judai's shocked expression.

--

Me: Chapter Three is up! Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, but I have to do that to keep the story going!

Lucy: You're cruel.

Me: Indeed. Well... Next chapter... which I will hopefully add today, if not tomorrow, Giese gets what is coming to him. Riview nicely and you get... A PLATE OF COOKIES!!


	4. Chapter Four: Punishment

Me: Chapter Four!!

Lucy: Yay!! XD

Me: Just a small amount of what will happen in this chapter... GORE. Just a warning.

Lucy: You're so kind.

Me: Aren't I?

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Four: Punishment_**

Judai stared at Giese in terror. Mostly at the gun Giese had aimed at him. It was huge, probably bigger than a normal hand gun. It must've been heavy, but Giese was holding it in one hand. Judai knew that if Giese so much as twitched his finger, that gun would go off and Judai wouldn't be able to block it, _even_ with his vectors!

The soldier next to Giese looked over at Judai with terror in his gray eyes. This was the killer that had taken out 37 armed men with nothing but a helmet and bandages on his own body! This guy could kill him in 3 seconds without a second thought! But the soldier's terror was quelled when Judai did nothing but shiver in terror.

"A-are you sure that's him?" he asked timidly. Giese shrugged, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it, and putting it in his mouth.

"Don't know. Sure as Hell matches the picture, doesn't he?" he sneered, advancing towards Judai. Judai stared in shock as Giese neared him. Giese stepped closer, about 1 foot from Judai. Judai screamed in terror and lept to his feet. He spun around and raced away from Giese. He had to escape this madman! He just had to get awa-

_BLAM!!_

Judai gasped and stopped on a dime as a bullet whizzed by his head, barely missing him. He gasped and glanced over his shoulder. Smoke was billowing from the barrel of the gun in Giese's hand. A smile creeped its way across Giese's face. Giese removed the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it.

"Don't try and run away now, boy," Giese laughed, advancing towards Judai slowly. Judai tried to retreat, but his legs wouldn't move. He was too scared. This was the end!

Giese stopped right in front of Judai and covered Judai's mouth with his hand. He held Judai with his firm grip. His cold eyes scanned Judai's terror-filled face.

"You're really weak. And they told me that you were dangerous. What a joke," Giese laughed. Judai tried to back away, but nothing worked. Giese's grip was too strong. He couldn't escape! Judai tried to struggle, but Giese just laughed at Judai's feeble attempts for freedom. Well, if struggling wouldn't work...

"OW!!" Giese yelled, leaping back. Blood came from his hand where Judai had just bit him. "You bit me! You little bastard! You _bit_ me!"

Judai took the chance to run away. He was almost away from Giese. So close to freedom.

_CRACK!!_

Judai gasped as he felt a sudden pain shoot through the right side of his head. The next thing he remembered was falling onto the ground, hearing Giese's sadistic laugh in the distance. His head hurt like Hell, and he felt his consciousness fading. Finally, Judai slipped into blackness.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Judai moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head still hurt like Hell. His vision was blurred. Judai focused and soon his vison returned to normal. Then Judai noticed something strange.

The sky was moving!

Judai raised an eyebrow in confusion. How could the sky be moving!?

Judai suddenly snapped into reality when he felt something moving under his head. He soon realized that the _sky_ wasn't moving. _He_ was being dragged! Judai gasped and slowly raised his aching head to see who was dragging him.

Giese had his hand wrapped around Judai's left ankle, dragging the brunette across the muddy beach. Giese wasn't looking at Judai at the current second. Walking next to Giese was the same soldier who had been there when Judai was knocked unconscious. The soldier pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket.

Giese glanced back at Judai, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw that Judai was awake.

"So, you're awake? Good. I was afraid I had killed you so soon. That wouldn't have been fun, now, would it?" he asked, releasing Judai's ankle. Judai layed limply on the ground, gasping from the pain that surged through his head. The soldier next to Giese turned on the walkie talkie and started speaking into it.

"This is Morisato. We've found a boy who appears like the target. Requesting a helecopter to come and pick up. Location is the-"

_SMASH!!_

The soldier, Morisato, gasped when Giese shot the walkie talkie. He slowly glanced at Giese, confusion and shock written all over his face. Giese blew the smoke from the gun and smiled.

"Come on, now. We don't want to ruin the fun, just yet," he smiled. After that, he turned back to Judai and walked up to him. Judai whimpered as Giese grabbed a bunch of the brunette's hair. Judai released a cry as Giese yanked up on Judai's hair, pulling the brunette up slightly.

Giese pressed the barrel of the gun against Judai's temple. Judai gasped when he felt the cold metal touching the area where he had been shot before. He was no longer wearing the bandage over it, revealing the faded, un-noticable scar.

"I hear you're supposed to be a big time bad-ass, aren't you? Come on. Use that weapon of yours, already!" Giese said, pressing the barrel harder against Judai's head. Morisato stepped up to Giese.

"Sir, are you sure that's the right guy? He isn't acting like any killer I've seen before," he asked. Giese threw Judai to the ground roughly. Judai gasped upon the impact.

"This is just an act! He's trying to escape us without making a huge scene!" Giese yelled angrily. He turned angrily to Judai. Judai looked at his right hand, the one that held the locket with Winged Kuriboh's picture in it. When he saw Giese looking at him, he placed his hands behind his back and scooted away from Giese.

"Is that your weapon!?" Giese yelled. Judai whimpered and back up until he smacked into something. A small fishing boat. Judai whimpered as he saw Giese approaching him.

"Is that your secret, 'feared' weapon!? Bring it out! What the Hell's wrong with you!? Put up a fight!" Giese yelled. Judai whimpered and kept his hands behind his back. He wouldn't let Giese destroy the locket! Giese growled and grabbed Judai again, pulling him up again.

"Bitch!" he yelled, smashing the gun into Judai's left temple _hard_. Judai gasped and fell over the boat to the other side, smashing his left temple again against the chain-fence that was behind the boat, tearing it down. Judai layed on the ground, unmoving for a little while.

"Shit. He's not gonna do anything. Just kill him," Giese said, waving his hand to Morisato. Giese sighed, removed the face protector and threw it on the ground. He took out another cigarette and started searching for his lighter. Morisato glanced in confusion at Giese.

"Y-you sure?" he asked. Giese nodded and waved his hand again and smirked when he found his lighter in his pocket.

"He's useless, so just kill him," he said, trying to get the lighter to work. Morisato nodded and advanced towards Judai. he stopped at the boat and aimed over it to where Judai was laying. He took out a gun and aimed it at the brunette.

"I'm sorry. But orders are orders. Please don't think badly of me for this," Morisato said, placing his finger of the trigger. He aimed clearly at Judai's head. Then, at the the same time, Giese lit his cigarette, Morisato pulled the trigger, and blood splattered on the wooden post where the chain-fence had been located.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Giese yawned. "What a waste of time. Oh well. Morisato let's go," he said, turning to face Morisato, removing the cigarette from his mouth. As he faced Morisato, he gasped in terror. "W-what the-!?"

There was a gaping hole in Morisato's stomach, blood pouring from it. Morisato was shuddering, in too much pain to feel anything. Giese could only stare in shock as Morisato turned around, a pleading look on his face.

"G-Gie- AAH!!" Morisato shrieked as his arm suddenly fell off. As if... simething had chopped it off. But there was nothing there. Giese gasped in horror. Morisato stared at his arm in shock as blood spewed from it.

Finally, Morisato's head rolled off, blood spewing from his neck like a red sprinkler. As the blood spewed and Morisato's body fell to the ground, Judai slowly rose to his feet, totally unharmed. He was the same as he had been a little while ago; still wearing the tight white sleeveless shirt that was nearly see through because of the rain, blue boxer-shorts and no shoes. But there was something different about him. Only Judai's right eye was showing, the other one covered by his chocolate bangs.

Giese stared into the brunette's eyes, which he could've sworn were brown a few moments ago. But this time... they were piercing yellow.

Giese shivered at the sight of this person. Such a cold presence. Was this really the same kid he had tried to kill moments ago? No... this guy was worse. This guy was... a monster.

_'W-who the hell is this!? This ain't the same kid from a moment ago!'_ Giese yelled in his head. He tried to remember what the Lab scientists had called this boy.

_"Your target goes by the name of 'Haou' as is his codename," a scientist told Giese, who just nodded in annoyance._

Giese stared in shock. _'Haou, huh? So... this isn't the same kid from before. This is the killer I was looking for!' _Giese aimed the gun at Haou. Ignoring all his fears, he shot a Haou viciously. The hullets came an inch from Haou and bounced off of what seemed like an invisible shield. (A.N: Okay, to make you all drool uncontrollably, imagine Haou in a semi-tight sleeveless white shirt that is nearly see through because of the rain and dark blue boxer-shorts and no shoes. Yeah, drool :3)

The bullet's deflected, not a single one hitting Haou. Suddenly, the boat that was in front of Haou was chopped in half. Giese gasped as Haou took a few steps towards him. He kept firing, but still, Haou deflected the bullets.

"It can't be!" Giese yelled. Haou raised an eyebrow and shot one of his vectors forward. Unfortunately, the falling rain made it slightly visible. Giese saw something rushing towards him, so he lept to the side to avoid being killed. Giese heard a crunch and he glanced over at his eye-protector mask.

A handprint appeared on it and pressed down until the glass shattered. Giese gasped.

_'A hand!?'_ he yelled in his mind. Hearing a sound like silverr wind rushing, Giese glanced up to see the slightly visible hand print shooting towards him. He gasped and ran to the side, away from Haou. Haou stepped forward and then turned, following Giese slowly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Giese sat behind a large, tipped-over boat. He glanced behind him to see Haou walking slowly towards him, a bunch of sticks and such levitating around him. Some of the items shot at Giese, but all of them missed.

_'Damn... so that's your weapon. 3-meter long invisible hands,'_ Giese thought. He glanced back at Haou, who had a_ huge_ boat levitating above his head. Giese leaped out and placed a grenade into his gun.

"This is fun!!" he yelled, firing the grenade at the boat. The grenade smashed into the boat and blew it up. Haou "hmphed" and stared walking towards Giese again.

Giese sprinted to another part of the small area where he and Haou were located. Haou slowly glanced over at where Giese had run.

Giese hid behind another rock, panting for breath. He had never felt like this before when killing. He let out a laugh.

"This is fun! I never had a victim out for my life! Whoo!" he cheered. He had to run to another hiding place, seeing as Haou knew where he was now. Haou turned, as if searching for Giese. Finally, he started heading in Giese's direction.

Giese sat behind another rock, listening. He knew that Morisato's body was laying on the ground near his hiding place. If he could just get Haou off guard, then he could take him down.

_'I just have to wait...'_ Giese thought. He waited listening to the sand crunch under Haou's feet as he neared. Giese just had to wait until Haou stepped in Morisato's blood. Then he would be in range for an attack.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch... crunch... splat._

Giese snapped his eyes open and lept out from behind the rock, the gun aimed at Haou.

"All right, you freak of nature! Time to die!!" he yelled. Suddenly, he gasped, eyes wide with terror.

Clutched in Haou's hand was the gun that Morisato had tried to kill Judai with. Aimed right at Giese. (Haou's got a gun!! we're doomed!!)

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

(warning... Haou's punishment to Giese scene :3)

Giese stared in shock at the gold-eyed brunette holding the gun. He shivered and tried to step back, but terror held his legs in place.

"This could be very bad," Giese said. (lol a little comic relief)

Haou squeezed the trigger three times, all the bullets smashing into Giese's legs. Giese yelped in pain and tumbled over. He winced and suddenly gasped when he spotted someone's bare foot right next to his head. Glancing up, Giese found Haou looming over him, one foot next to each side of Giese's head.

Giese glanced around, trying to find somewhere that Haou could've come from. He glanced up into Haou's cold eyes.

"_**Are we having fun, yet**_?" Haou asked. His voice was the same as Judai's only more cold and with a slight echo.

Giese stared in shock, and then growled. "Bitch!" he yelled, raising his right hand that held the gun, ready to shoot Haou.

Suddenly his fore-arm with the gun clutched in the hand came off, as if an invisible knife had chopped it off. Giese hollared in pain as blood spewed from the stump where the arm had once been.

Giese glanced up at Haou, pain filling his eyes. Haou just stared at him, an expressionless look on his face. Giese shuddered from the pain.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you... do that to my arm!?" he yelled, reaching up with his left hand towards Haou. As he reached for the brunette, trying to grab him and kill him, Giese's left arm snapped to the side that it wasn't supposed to bend, causing it to break. Giese cried out in pain.

Gritting his teeth to cancel out the pain, Giese glared up at Haou. Haou still stared unphased by Giese's yelling.

"Just wait! Wait and see what happens! I won't forget your face. I _will_ find you and destroy you!" Giese yelled. Haou stared unphased as one of his vectors lowered until the fingers were above Giese's eyes.

The vector fingers pressed down on Giese's eyes, blood spewing as they did. Giese released a loud scream, and started thrashing around, blood still pouring from his eye sockets.

"I'll kill you!! I'll kill you, damn you!! I'll fucking kill you!!" he yelled, still thrashing about. Haou stared at him, his eyes filling with a slight amusement.

"**_Fun's over_**," he said in a cold voice. 2 of his vectors reached down and wrapped around Giese's throat. Giese coughed as the vectors squeezed. The vectors started choking Giese, shaking him from side to side. Giese gagged as he was thrashed around by the two vectors.

During his struggling, Giese smacked Haou's right hand. Haou felt something shift in his hand when Giese hit it. He slowly raised his closed fist to his face and opened it slowly, revealing the locket with the Winged Kuriboh picture to be open. Haou's eyes widened when he saw the image of Winged Kuriboh.

"**_URGH!!_**" he grunted, clutching his head in his hands as a sudden pain shot through it. This 2 vectors that were choking Giese suddenly vanished, causing Giese to release a gasp. He couldn't see since his eyes were clawed out, so he was confused as to why Haou had suddenly stopped.

Haou threw his head back and screamed suddenly, clutching his head with his hands. His body twitched as more pain shot through his head. He covered his eyes and jumped away from Giese, landing on his knees, gasping and moaning in pain. Eventually, he stopped and raised his head. But something was different.

His eyes were chocolate brown, and filled with terror and confusion.

"H-huh...? W-what's happening?" Judai whispered. He slowly turned around to see what was behind him. He released a gasp when he saw Giese thrashing around, his right fore-arm missing, his left arm bent in a broken postion, and blood coming from his closed eyes.

"Where are you, damn it!? 'What's happening', my ass! Where are you!? Come back here and finish what you started!!" Giese hollared, thrashing around more, causing more blood to spew.

Terror filled Judai's eyes as he watched the near dead man thrash around. Whimpering in terror, Judai rose to his feet and ran away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Junko, Asuka's roommate, walked down the beach. Just enjoying the falling rain. As she walked slowly, Judai suddenly sprinted past her.

"Huh? Who was that?" she asked no one in particular. As she pondered that question, she heard someone struggling.

"Come back here! I'll fucking kill you!" Junko slowly stepped forward until she found the source of the screaming. Giese. Blood spewing everywhere.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!? COME BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!!" he hollared, still thrashing around in search of Haou. Junko shivered at the sight of him.

"St-stop moving... Please stop moving..." she whispered. Giese hollared more. Finally, Junko had had enough.

"STOP MOVING AROUND!!" Giese stopped thrashing when he heard Junko yelling. He felt someone tying something around his injured limbs to stop the bleeding.

"W-who are you?" he asked. Junko ignored the question.

"Hold on. I'll go get an ambulance," she said, racing off to find an ambulance for him. Giese layed back and sighed.

"Shit..." Giese said, stopping his struggle fully. When Junko returned later, Giese was no where to be found. The blood had washed away in the rain, leaving no evidence of what had occured.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

The gang was still busy searching for the brunette. Judai had been gone for a few hours now, and everyone was worried. The storm had worsened, and everyone was afraid for the brunette's life.

"What have I done?" Ryou whispered. Manjoume glanced around and then suddenly gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"LOOK! IT'S JUDAI!!" he yelled, pointing to something huddled in the corner. It was a person clothed in blue and white with chocolate-brown hair. He was curled into a seated position, hugging his knees to his chest. His skin was a pale blue from being in the rain too long. Johan almost cried when he saw the brunette.

"JUDAI!!" he screamed, racing towards the brunette. Judai slowly raised his head, confusion written all over his face. He gasped when he felt Johan wrap his arms around Judai's body and pull him into an embrace.

"J-Johan...?" Judai asked hoarsely. He gasped when he heard Johan sobbing. "Oh, Johan..." Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's body, hugging him as well. "Johan..."

"I was so worried... Judai..." Johan whispered, choking out relieved sobs. He was happy that Judai was all right!

Judai shuddered and started sobbing after remembering what had happened with Giese. How Giese had tried to kill him. Then waking up to see... that horrible sight. Johan rubbed the brunette's back lovingly.

"Shh... Judai, it's all right. Shh..." he whispered lovingly in the brunette's ear. Judai sobbed more into Johan's chest.

"I was so scared... Oh, Johan!!" Judai cried. Ryou walked up to Judai and Johan. Judai flinched and then slowly reached into his pocket. He pulled out the red shell and handed it to Ryou.

"Judai... what?" Ryou asked, staring in shock. It was exactly like the one his father had given him! Judai averted his eyes.

"I'm... sorry, Ryou. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Johan, followed by everyone else, gave Judai a huge group hug. Judai hugged everyone back, sobbing as he did. It felt great to be home.

"Judai, it's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you," Ryou said. Judai nodded and sobbed more. He was home, and nothing would keep him from this house again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Kaito stepped into a room in the Lab. He walked up to a diclonius cage. Painted on the door was the number '20'. Kaito sighed and unlocked the door. He stepped in, and looked at the diclonius in the cage.

"I need your help... Kioko," he said. There was a raspy breathing sound, then an answer from the darkness.

"Yes... Father," a voice said.

--

Me: HA HA HA!! GO HAOU!! TEAR HIM APART!!

Lucy: CALM DOWN!!

Me: Whoo... anyway, such a bloody chapter! To all Giese haters... PRAISE HAOU XD X3 Review nicely

Lucy: Or Haou will do to you what he did to Giese!!

Me: NOO! He won't!

Lucy: -mouthing- Yes he will!!

Me: Please review and don't let Haou scare you! Chapter five will be up soon! Chapter five is where Johan confesses his love to Judai! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter Five: Affections

Me: Chapter Five!! Johan's confession to Judai!!

Lucy: Yay!! XD

Me: Squaa! Go on, Johan! Tell him how ya feel!

Lucy: You're so kind.

Me: Aren't I? Am I really that kind?

Lucy: ... -cough- No!

Me: ... Oh, and if you're not clear...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Five: Affections_**

Johan walked around Duel Academy the next day. His emerald eyes were clouded over in deep thought. Ever since Judai had returned, he had been like this.

As Johan walked down the hallway, he was pondering something that had been on his mind for days, _years_ even! Since he had met Judai, the same question kept popping into his mind.

_'Do I love Judai?' _

Johan thought for a moment. Maybe he did love Judai. After all, Judai was so cute, selfless, loving, sexy...

Johan suddenly shook his head fast, cauisng his blue hair to fall into his face. He pounded on his head violently, his vectors joining him, pounding roughly on the blunette's head.

"No no no no NO!" he yelled, smacking his forehead. '_Bad Johan! Bad! He's your friend! Stop thinking like that!!_' Johan hollared in his mind, repeatedly smashing his fists against his head.

After his little... episode, Johan placed his now aching head against the wall. He sighed sadly, opening his emerald eyes slowly. He stared at the cracked wall, feeling his vectors snake over his shoulders and back into his body, disappearing.

"I can't tell him. If I do... Judai may not feel the same way. Then that'll fuck up our friendship. Dammit!" Johan hollared, punching the wall hard. He choked back a sob, feeling hopeless at the moment.

"I can't... I just can't lose him again," Johan whispered, closing his eyes sadly. After a few moments, a small light of hope filled his emerald eyes.

"M-maybe he will love me back, too! There's only one way to find out!" he yelled happily, racing down the hallway towards were he thought Judai would be.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

Judai was sitting on the roof, slowly rubbing the left side of his head. It still hurt from when Giese had smashed the gun into it. The last thing Judai remembered was crashing his head against the chain fence. Then nothing. And when he woke up...

An image of Giese thrashing around, blood spewing from where his eyes should have been, as well as from where his arm should have been.

Judai shuddered and held his head in his hands. He trembled at the thought of what had happened to Giese. All that blood... the screaming...

"Judai!" a voice rang out. Judai gasped and spun around suddenly, terror filling his eyes. The terror sudddenly vanished when Judai spotted Johan standing near him.

"Oh, Johan... i-it's only you," Judai sighed in relief. Johan smiled and strode over to the brunette. Once he got to him, he sat down and laced his arm around Judai's shoulders.

"Johan?" Judai asked. Said blunette lowered his head until his eyes couldn't be seen anymore. "Johan?"

"Judai... there's something I... want to tell you," Johan whispered. Judai shuddered at the thought of what it might be. Was Johan going to tell Judai to stop being his friend? To go away!?

"Judai... I..." Johan started. Judai perked up, feeling anxious. He gasped when suddenly he felt Johan shove him to the ground and crawl ontop of him. Judai gasped again.

"J-Johan!?" he yelped in surprize. Said blunette just lowered himself to Judai and pressed his lips against the brunette's. Judai's breath hitched as the blunette's lips connected with his own.

'_I-is this a dream!? No... no... Johan is... really here... doing all this_,' Judai thought, blushing and closing his eyes to enjoy every moment of this. Johan finally broke away from the brunette, who was currently gasping for breath. Johan stared at Judai with lust in his eyes. He slowly lowered himself so his lips were next to Judai's ear.

"I love you, Judai. Ever since we met," he whispered in the brunette's ear. Judai gasped as Johan started kissing his neck.

"J-Johan... unn.. st-stop..." Judai moaned, trying to keep quiet, but found himself unable to. Johan just continued what he was doing. Judai wanted the blunette to stop, so he could tell him how he felt as well.

"Johan!!" he cried. Johan suddenly stopped and gasped, lifting his head up so he could stare at Judai. Judai was panting for breath, a light blush planted across his face.

"Oh my God... w-what did I just..." Johan whispered. He leapt up suddenly. "Gomen, Judai!!" he hollared, beginning to race away from the brunette until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. Shocked, he glanced back.

"J-Judai?" he asked. Said brunette smiled lovingly.

"I love you, too, Stupid," he said, yanking Johan dow ontop of him. Johan gasped at the impact, but soon smirked. He grabbed Judai's shoulders and hugged him, smiling happily.

"Ever since we met in the Diclonius Transport Ship, I fell in love with you, Judai. I never wanted to let you go. But I didn't want you to hate me. To be honest, the best years of my life were when I was with you. And now, I'm happy once again, because you're in my life," Johan whispered into the brunette's ear. Judai blushed.

"Oh, Johan... I feel the same way, too," he whispered, hugging Johan back. Johan smiled and brought his and Judai's lips together once again, both the boys never wanting to leave each other again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING**

A small boat ran against the sea. The waves crashed against the sides of it, soaking the fine paint of the expencive craft.

"Ma'am?" a butler asked, stepping onto the dock of the boat where a girl was. The girl slowly turned her head to face the man, her brown eyes shining.

The girl was no more than 16 years old. Her black hair fell around her chest in a dark halo. She was clothed in a black T shirt and orange shorts with sneakers. She sighed.

"What is it?" she asked in an innocent voice. The butler nodded slowly.

"We'll be at Duel Academy soon, Miss Rei," he said. Rei smiled, the sun shining off her black hair.

"Thanks," she said smiling. The butler left Rei alone again. Rei turned and watched the sea, one thought crossing her mind.

'_Someday I'll find you... the horned boy who ruined my life 7 years ago._'

--

Me: JohanXJudai 4EVER!! (BTW, you all know who Rei is right? The girl who has a crush on Ryou, then Judai, then Manjoume, then Judai AGAIN? Yeah, well, she's 16 in this story but looks the same, and not annoying like the series. You'll learn more about her later in the story! If you don't know who she is... watch episode 20 of season 1)

Lucy: CALM DOWN!!

Me: NOOOO!! Review nicely!

Lucy: Or Haou will do to you what he did to Giese!!

Me: NOO! He won't!

Lucy: -mouthing- Yes he will!! -speaking- Trust me, he will!

Me: Please review and don't let Haou scare you! Chapter six will be up soon! BTW, this is part _ONE_! There are _6_ parts to this fanfiction! Each with 10 or more chapters!


	6. Chapter Six: Best Friends

Me: Chapter six!!

Lucy: That was fast!!

Me: Well, duh! After all, I'll be at summer camp for a week and I won't be updating for that week. But my computer will be fized when I return so... UPDATING GALORE!!

Lucy: Whee!!

Me: Yup! XD

Lucy: You're strange, Aibou.

Me: I know! Oh, and if you're not clear...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Six: Best Friends_**

(in the Lab...)

"Time for dinner!" a guard hollared, throwing open one of the cages. He advanced towards the person in the cage followed by another guard, but stopped at the red tape on the floor. Silence answered him.

"Hey! Didn't ya hear me, ya hornless freak!? I said it's time to eat your damn food!" he yelled again.

"Hey! Stop yelling at the poor thing! Being used for such purposes must be tiring!" the second guard yelled.

"Oh, so now your siding with them!?" the first guard hollared, reaching for a lever on the side of the wall. Before he touched it though, he glanced at who he was about to feed.

Sitting on the floor was a 17 year old boy. He was very tall, and skinny, though not very much. His head was covered by a purple version of the helmet that Haou/Judai and Johan had been forced to wear. His gentle frame was covered by lose bandages, revealing patches of flesh all over him. The bandages revealed a few scars on the boy's body. His wrists were chained to the wall, holding him back.

"Oi! Jim! Wake up, will ya!?" the guard yelled, yanking the lever. (It's Jim! You all know Jim, right? Jim Cook?)

The lever made a clacking sound, and the chains around Jim's wrists snapped suddenly, releasing him. Jim's wrists slowly lowered to the ground. Jim then rose slowly, taking one shaky step forward. The guard shuddered.

"T-toss him the food," the first guard said. The second guard nodded and tossed a carrot at Jim. The carrot cluncked against Jim's purple diclonius helmet before falling to the ground.

Jim slowly raised his head and stared at the carrot before shakingly picking it up. He scanned the orange carrot with his eyes, memorizing its shape and size. The point.

"What are you do-" the guard began to ask. Suddenly, his sentance was interrupted by the carrot shooting through his leg.

"AAGH!!" the guard hollared, dropping to his knees in pain. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!! AAAGH!!"

The second guard glanced up to see Jim taking slow steps forward.

"Ha ha ha... not so powerful now, huh? Now it's my turn..." Jim slowly raised his head, removing the helmet. As he did, it revealed his face. His blue-green left eye, filled with bitter tears. His right eye was covered in bandages. His spiked black hair stuck out, having been pressed against his skull by the helmet.

"To make you all suffer!!" Jim hollared. Ripping noises and screams filled the halls.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"O'Brien..." Jim called as he stepped into another cage room. In the same type of cage that he had just been in was a dark skinned male. He was muscular, and seemed to be slightly taller than Jim. His face and head were covered by a green helmet like Haou/Judai's.

"J-Jim..." O'Brien whispered. Jim grabbed the lever on his left with his vectors, slowly pulling it down, releasing O'Brien. O'Brien slowly rose up, snapping his neck gently as if to be fully relaxed.

"That feels good! Feels great to get out of there!" O'Brien sighed happily. Jim nodded before glancing over his shoulder.

"Let's hurry and escape before you-know-who gets word of it," he stated. O'Brien nodded and bounded after Jim, shaking slightly from not walking in a while. Jim and O'Brien together destroyed the men who came to stop them, and within a matter of minutes, they were on a small boat to Duel Academy, fully clothed in clothes that they had found while escaping.

"Wonder why these clothes were just layin' on the floor," O'Brien said. Jim nodded before glancing back at the Lab.

'_I wonder if you were behind it... Bergen,_' he thought. Ignoring it entirely, Jim glanced towards Duel Academy. So close to freedom.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Class, we have 2 new students!" Professor Crowler smiled. Everyone glanced around confused. More students? Judai and Johan hadn't even arrived 5 days ago and there were already new students.

"Welcome, Jim Cook and Austin O'Brien!" Crowler smirked, allowing the new comers to enter the room.

Jim and O'Brien slowly stepped in, smiling at all the students. As they entered, 2 of the students lept up to greet them.

"JIM!! O'BRIEN!!" Jim and O'Brien glanced up and gasped.

"Johan!? Judai!!" they yelled happily. Johan and Judai lept from their seats ans tackled the two new boys.

"We thought you guys would never get outta there!!" Judai yelled, snuggling into Jim and O'Brien's chests.

"Well we did, didn't we?" Jim smirked.

By the end of class... Jim and O'Brien were friends with the gang.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(Back at the Lab...)

"Kioko... I'm counting on you," Kaito said softly, as to not scare the small child.

"Father... you really need me to catch Haou?" a female voice asked. Kaito nodded.

"Yes."

Silence. Then a deep exhale.

"Then... I won't fail you, my father!"

"Good girl, Kioko. Good, good girl."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Class, we have another new student with us. She just transferred from another school," Professor Banner smiled. The students of Duel Academy sighed. _Another_ student! It hasn't even been a week!

"Please welcome... Rei Saotome," Professor Banner said, still smiling. As soon as the name left his lips, Judai felt his breath hitch in his throat. His brown eyes widened suddenly.

'_R-Rei... It... it can't be the same person from 7 years ago!_' he thought, shivering slightly. The door to the classroom opened, and in stepped Rei.

She was a young looking girl, even though she was 16 years old. Her outfit was a black T shirt, a red Osiris jacket, and orange shorts. She had long black hair that fell loosly to her waist. Her brown eyes were filled with excitment, but deep in them was a slight sadness. A slight pain that you could only recognize if...

If you yourself had ever lost a relative to a murderer's cold desire.

Rei smiled at everyone and glanced around. "Hello. I'm Rei Saotome! Nice to meet all of yo-"

Rei suddenly gasped when she spotted Judai sitting in the classroom. She shivered upon seeing him. As Rei shuddered, a memory, like a vision came to her mind.

_The shape of a boy was in front of her, seeming to sway in the breeze. 2 small horns came from the sides of his head. The boy was no more than 10 years old, but his features were hidden by the shadows on his body. His hair was spiked, and from the mild lighting, had two colors to it._

_"You're a liar..." a boy's voice said coldly, echoing in Rei's mind._

"Miss Saotome? Are you all right?" Banner asked Rei, placing his hand on her shoulder. Rei gasped and shook her head fast before smiling.

"Y-yeah! I was just... spacing out again," she whispered the last part. She glanced back at Judai to see him staring at her with warm, welcoming eyes. Seeing his brown eyes like this made Rei feel welcomed. Her eyes drifted from Judai's eyes to the sides of his head.

Nothing but brown hair awaited her sight. Rei sighed in relief.

'_No, that can't possibly be the boy from 7 years ago. The boy from 7 years ago... had horns,_' Rei thought. She slowly advanced towards Judai, who just smiled happily.

By the end of class, Rei and Judai were friends, Rei having forgotten her thoughts about Judai when class had started.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai! Where are ya!? Are you done changing!?" Johan called to the brunette, who had been holed up in the large closet of one of the classroom, changing into some new clothes that Ayukawa and Tome-san had bought him. (A.N: Ms. Tome is the really over-weight duel shop ownder who treats Judai like her grandson) The rest of the gang smirked and giggled at Johan's reaction.

"Hai, Johan!!" Judai smiled as he threw open the door to reveal himself. Johan blushed at the sight of his lover.

Judai was standing before him wearing a red tank top with a black, tight T shirt under it. He was also wearing brown and green camoflage jeans, with purple boots on his feet. The outfit hugged his frame comfortably, revealing Judai's small build. Resting on top of Judai's head was a green elf hat with 2 "tails" with a white pom-pom on each "tail".

Jim whistled. "Looks good on ya, mate!"

"How adorable, Judai-sama!!" Rei smiled, her fangirlness getting the best of her.

Johan tried his best not to jump Judai right then and there. The brunette looked so molestable right now!! Judai saw Johan staring at him with lust in his eyes and blushed. He slowly averted his gaze.

"Please don't stare at me like that, Johan. It's so embarassing," Judai whimpered in an innocent, embarassed voice. Johan blushed and tried to hold back a nosebleed. He kept repeating one thought in his mind.

'_Musn't rape Judai! Must not rape Judai!!_'

"Ju-chan!! Could you do me a favor?" Tome-san asked, walking into the room. When she spotted Judai, she blushed as well.

"Yes?" Judai asked, when suddenly, Tome glomped him. "G-gyaa!!"

"Oh, Ju-chan!! You look so adorable in that outfit!!" Tome-san yelled. Judai blushed, but blushed harder when Johan glomped him as well.

"J-Johan!?" Judai squeaked.

"My God, you are so adorable, Ju-chan!!" Johan smirked. Judai blushed before shoving both Tome-san and Johan away from him.

"Okay! Personal space, people!!" he yelled, panting for breath. Tome-san sighed and then nodded.

"Oh! Judai, could you do me a favor and go get some paper towels for me?" she asked. Judai smiled and nodded.

"Hai!" he yelled, standing up and exiting the room.

Judai walked down the hallway, whistling a small toon. He headed towards the storage closet where the paper towels were.

Unfortunately, a janitor had left a wet cloth on the wet floor. Judai was heading towards it. As he walked, he suddenly stepped on it. Judai shrieked as he fell towards the ground quickly. He tumbled back and whacked the left side of his head hard against the ground.

Judai gasped as a sudden pain jolted through his small body. He then layed still against the ground, the room spinning around him.

"Judai!?" Johan yelled after hearing Judai's cry. Jim suddenly gasped and lurched over, clutching his right eye as a sudden pain burned his eye.

"Jim!" Kenzan yelled. Jim whimpered and slowly opened his left eye.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine," he whispered. Kenzan nodded and helped Jim stand up. With that, the entire group went to find Judai and the reason as to why he yelped.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Urrgh..._**" the brunette moaned in a slightly echoed voice as he sat up, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes, which were no longer their beautiful brown color. These were a piercing yellow.

"Judai!!" Johan yelled, racing out of the classroom. Haou slowly stood up and held his head with his right hand.

"Mate, you all right?" Jim asked, his right eye still bothering him. Haou slowly turned, his hair covering his eyes. He saw Rei standing before him and shot his vectors at her.

As his vectors neared Rei's body, she suddenly changed in his mind. Rei changed into a small 9 year old girl with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hair fell around her chest, and her face was coated in blood.

"_STOP IT!!_" the image called. Haou gasped, his gold eyes widening. His vectors, that were merely inches from Rei's form, suddenly halted. Rei's image returned to her normal form, and she stared in confusion at Judai.

"**_Rei..._**" Haou whispered, pulling his vectors into his back. He slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"Judai!" Johan called, begining to race after the brunette when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. he glanced back to see Ryou holding him back.

"Best let him have some time alone," Ryou stated, sensing something wrong about the brunette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou sat on the Stone Steps that were at the other end of the Duel Academy island. The sun burned his clothed back as he sat on one of the steps. His head was buried in his arms that were laced around his knees. Silence answered him. Nothing around. (Lol, guess what! Haou is still wearing the green elf hat! Imgaine trying to take Haou seriously in a green twin tailed elf hat!! LOL)

Suddenly, the area where Haou's horns had once been pulsated once. Haou slowly raised his head, not turning to see who was behind him though he had a good idea of _what_ was behind him.

"I finally found you... Haou," a female voice said. Haou slowly turned to see who was behind him.

Standing a good 2 feet from Haou was a 15 year old girl. She was slightly shorter than Haou, and just the same weight. Her red eyes were filled with a slight happiness, as well as a slight fear. Her chest length pink hair fluttered in the calm breeze. She was clothed in a knee length, long-sleeved blue dress and sneakers. Not too festive, but not too plain. Clutched in her hand was a brown paper bag with an antenae sticking from it.

Haou recognized this girl from the Lab. Number 20. Kioko Kaito.

"Don't bother to run away, Haou. They already know that you're here," Kioko said, smiling. Haou ignored her and glanced ahead. Kioko frowned sadly before stating.

"I'm going home now. And you're coming with me."

--

Me: Cliff hanger!! Sorry! (BTW, you all know who Rei is right? The girl who has a crush on Ryou, then Judai, then Manjoume, then Judai AGAIN? Yeah, well, she's 16 in this story but looks the same, and not annoying like the series. You'll learn more about her later in the story! If you don't know who she is... watch episode 20 of season 1)

Lucy: No you're not!!

Me: Yes I am!!

Lucy: Not!!

Me: ...

Lucy: ... Heh, I win!

Me: Please review and don't let Haou scare you! Chapter six will be up soon! BTW, this is part _ONE_! There are _6_ parts to this fanfiction! Each with 10 or more chapters!

Lucy: HOLY SHIT!!

Me: Oh yeah... heh heh heh heh... I'm gonna be evil and give you all a tiny preview of Part Four, 'kay? Don't read if you don't want spoilers! Just giving you this so you'll want to continue reading this story!!

_"You're coming with us, Haou!"_

_"No! L-leave me alone!"_

_"Judai!"_

_"Johan!!"_

_BLAM!! (Gunshot)_

_"...!!" (in too much shock to even speak)_

_"Johan-kun!!"_

_"Anderson!"_

_"Heh, not that that's out of the way, we can-"_

_"AAAAGHH!!"_

_"W-what in the-!?"_

_(insert ripping an tearing sounds)_

_"W-what's with those horns!? Haou isn't... Haou isn't supposed to have horns!!"_

_"J-Judai... my angel... Those horns..."_

Me: And there is your sample! Part four will be up shortly after next week after I finish the other parts! It'll go quicker than you expect!


	7. Chapter Seven: Blood Stained Hands

Me: Chapter seven!!

Lucy: That was fast!!

Me: Well, duh! After all, I'll be at summer camp for a week and I won't be updating for that week. But my computer will be fized when I return so... UPDATING GALORE!!

Lucy: Whee!!

Me: Uh-huh

Lucy: That'll be great to have the computer fixed again

Me: I know! Oh, and if you're not clear...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekenisus.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Seven: Blood Stained Hands_**

"I'm going home now. And you're coming with me," Kioko said. Haou released a small sigh and slowly stood up. Kioko frowned slightly at Haou's actions.

"I... I can't return home unless you come, too!" she yelled. Haou didn't turn to face her. Instead, he just stood there.

"_**Forgive me, but I have no intention of going back to that Hell**_," he stated. With that, Haou took a few small steps ahead of Kioko.

"B-but I..." Kioko gasped when she felt a vector touch her forehead. Haou had spun around and was now facing her, his 8 vectors placed somewhere on Kioko's body, ready to kill at a moments notice.

"_**Don't move. If you do, I'll kill you. My lightest touch will tear you apart**_," he stated coldy before pulling his vectors back into his body. Kioko sighed in relief when she felt the hand vanish from her body. Haou spun around and took another step forward.

"_**Go home**_," he said in a cold voice. Kioko shuddered.

"B-but I..." Haou immediatly spun around and shot a vector at Kioko. Kioko cried out as the vector smashed into her jaw and slammed her against the brick wall. She lurched over and coughed out a small amount of blood.

"_**I was going to allow you to live. After all, there are not many of our kind. But you're being such a pain in the ass,**_" Haou said, not turning to face Kioko. Kioko hung her head and bit her lip.

"I am a pain?" she asked quietly. Haou stopped and turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Kioko leapt up and glared at him. "That's not pain! I'll show you what pain is!!"

Haou gasped as Kioko shot her vectors at him. With the help of his own, Haou threw himself into the air and avoided a hit. He slowly glanced up and felt a sharp pain in his jaw as Kioko's vector smashed into it and threw him across the street and into the grave-yard.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Junko sat on the stairs of a small building that was just a short way from the grave-yard, munching on a snack.

"I wonder where Asuka is..." she wondered.

_BAM!!_

Junko spun around and slowly stood up. "W-what was that!?" she yelled, racing towards the grave-yard.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou groaned as he sat up from the ground and rubbed his aching jaw. He silently cursed Kioko for hitting him, and for causing this pain. Haou's silent ranting was cut off by a vector wrapping around his throat. Haou gasped as he was lifted into the air, slammed down and then shoved against a brick wall.

Haou growled and shot his vectors forward at his attacker. His 8 deadly 'arms' came to a halt just an inch from Kioko's nose. Haou hissed under his breath as he tried to pry Kioko's vector from his throat.

"_**Y-your vectors... are longer than mine**,_" he whispered.

"That's right. You can't win with such puny arms, let's just go home," Kioko answered the struggling brunette. Haou glared coldy.

"**_I AM home!!_**" he hollared. Kioko gasped as Haou's vectors picked up a bunch of grave-markers and stone pillars. Kioko released Haou's throat and lept back as Haou pegged the pillars and grave-markers at her.

"Dammit... that isn't good. His vectors are too powerful!" Kioko whispered to herself. She gasped again when she saw that Haou was no longer in front of her. In fact... He wasn't _anywhere_ to be seen!!

The brunette stood on a tree branch that was right above Kioko, glaring at her angrilly with his gold eyes. Kioko seemed to have sensed the cold glare and glanced up, only to see a tree branch shoot at her. Shrieking out in terror, Kioko dodged the falling tree limb, glaring daggers at the brunette that gracefully landed on the ground.

"Y-you... you're too cocky!" she yelled. Haou aised an eyebrow and smirked.

"**_That true?_**" he smirked. Kioko whimpered and stepped back. Haou glanced back and levitated a rock with his vectors. Finally, Kioko had had enough!

"This again!?" she yelled as the rock flied towards her. She punched the ground and flew into the air. "All because you insist on fighting!

Kioko flew into the air and suddenly released a gasp. Only a few feet from her was Haou, who had also launched himself into the air.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kioko screamed out in pain as a cold vector smashed into her stomach. Haou's vctors grabbed her arms and legs and then tore her from the sky, throwing her forcefully at the ground. Kioko grunted at the impact. She then slowly sat up an rubbed her head.

"That hurt..." she whimpered. Haou landed just 9.1 feet from Kioko, making the pink-haired girl just out of his vectors' reach. '_This isn't good. I don't want to do it... but I have to move a vein in his leg. If he's in pain, he can't attack me!_' Kioko thought. Kioko threw a vector at Haou, wrapping it around his ankle.

"**_Ah_**!" Haou cried out when he felt the cold 'hand' wrap around his ankle, holding him in place. Kioko frowned at hi as he struggled to escape.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Junko raced to the grave-yard and slowly entered. She slowly crept forward, as to not startle anyone. She then spotted Kioko and Haou.

Haou stood panting slightly, exactly nine feet from the pink haired girl. His brown hair was mostly covered by a green elves hat, but the rest fell into his face. His black T shirt was torn slightly on the right arm, revealing a small gash.

'_T-that boy! I know him! Gasp! OMG, he's hurt!_' Junko yelled in her mind. Then she heard Kioko speak.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Sorry, but if you can't walk, you can't escape," Kioko said, confidence in herself filling her tone. Haou growled. "Forgive me, I can not kill you. But for Papa... I'll teach you a lesson!"

Haou tried to step back, but his leg was held tightly by Kioko's strong vector. All he could do was glare helplessly. Nothing could save him now.

"STOP FIGHTING!!" Junko hollared as she raced up behind Haou. Kioko and Haou gasped at the arrival of the new girl. Kioko then gasped when she saw the blood-thirsty glance in Haou's golden eyes. Kioko then glanced desperately at Junko.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" she yelled, racing towards Junko. Haou felt Kioko's vector slip from his ankle and smirked. He then snapped his head up, his golden eyes flashing. In a milli-second, Kioko's left leg and the fingers on her right hand came flying off.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kioko stared in shock as her left leg and fingers flew off. Junko stared as the blood srayed, then Koko collapsed to the ground, and everything sunk in.

"IYAAA!!" Junko hollared, covering her ears and lurching over. Haou gasped and then glared over his shoulder at Junko. His vectors shot at her, smashing Junko into the brick walls that surrounded the small grave-yard. Junko groaned as she lost consciousness, falling limply to the ground. Haou then glanced back at his victim, was now writhing in pain on her back.

'_It hurts... it hurts... Papa.. help me..._' Kioko sobbed in her mind. She slowly opened her red eyes, and gasped when Haou loomed over her, a smirk on his lips. Kioko found the courage to sit up, glaring daggers at the gold-eyed brunette. "This doesn't hurt at all!" she yelled. Her right arm suddenly flew off, blood splurting from the injury. Kioko cried out in pain and then glanced up into Haou's cold eyes. A dull smile was rested on Haou's lips.

"**_Does it hurt NOW?_**" the brunette asked. Kioko flopped over onto her stomach and tried to drag herself from Haou. She had to get away from this madman! Kioko slowly glanced back at Haou with a pleading look.

"No... No, please! Don't!" she begged when she felt a vector rest on her right leg and her left arm. "DON'T!!" Kioko released a pained cry as her left arm and right leg were suddenly torn from her body. She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Pa... pa..."

"**_Does this hurt? Isn't this fun?_**" Haou asked. "**_Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery..._**" Haou aised his hand, signalling his vectors for a final strike.

_BLAM!!_

Haou released a gasp as a bullet smashed into the brick wall near him, missing his head by mere inches.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou slowly glanced to his right to see a few Lab Soldiers standing a few feet from him. They were all shaking, even if they were out of Haou's reach.

"F-first shot... m-missed, Sir," one guard whimpered.

"Great! Now he knows that we're here!!" another guard hollared. Haou slowly spun around and glared at the group of people behind him. Chief Kaito and a group of soldiers.

"Kioko..." Kaito whispered. Haou glanced down at Kioko and then back at Kaito. He smirked, raising his vectors.

"NO!!" Kioko hollared, shooting a vectr at Haou. Haou gasped as the hand grabbed just below his right eye, pressing hard against his cheek. Suddenly, a firy pain errupted through Haou's body. Haou twitched for a moment befre the full pain consumed him.

"**_UWAAAGH!! WAAAAAAH!!_**" Haou hollared, grabbing his head with his hands. He lurched over and opened his mouth to cry out again, causing the soldiers and Kaito to stare in fear and confusion. "**_UWAAAA!!_**" Haou glared at Kioko and then chopped her head off. He smirked at what he had done, and then gased.

Kioko's head was still attatched!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou felt the vector slip from his face, apparently because of Kioko's weakened state, but his vectors wouldn't respond. He glanced at the round in shock.

"**_W-why wo't they respond...?_**" he whispered. He then cast a glare at Kioko. "**_What did you do!?_**"

"That's it, there's no way I can forgive you. No way in Hell," Kaito said as he stepped towards Haou. He walked towards Haou and then finally got past him. The soldiers released gasps, shocked that the Chief had even made it remotely close to the dangerous killer.

Kaito knealed down and scooped ioko up, ignoring all the blood that was now covering his body. He stared sadly at his dying daughter, hearing her breathing starting to fade. Finally, her breath stopped completely. Kaito choked back a sob, but it came out as a gasp when he felt something slowly step behind him.

"**_Too bad. It seems that your daughter is dead..._**" Haou smirked, staring harshly at the two. Kaito gently placed Kioko's dead body on the ground and slowly rose.

"You're right..." he said. He suddenly spun around and smashed his fist into Haou's jaw, forcing the brunette onto the ground. Haou grunted at the impact, his head smashing off the cement ground. He slowly sat up, wiping blood from his lips. "I can't do much more than that, but at least now you understand," Kaito said coldly. Haou growled and then slowly rose up. He glared at Kaito angrilly, and then did the most unexpected thing in the world.

Haou ran into the forest in a sudden leap.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"AFTER HIM!" a guard yelled. The other guards raced after Haou, but after a quick glance around, could not find him. The guards looked over at Kaito, who was busy mourning his dead daughter.

"Forgive me, Kioko. This is all my fault," he sobbed, holding his daughter close. "Forgive me... forgive me..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stumbled into the forest, holding his head with one hand. He panted, sweat rolling down his neck. His injuries were starting to sting, the gash on his arm hurting the worst. He felt a sharp pain in his head, and he moaned in pain.

"**_No... I'm... I'm gonna switch again..._**" he moaned. The pain got worse, and Haou grabbed his head. "**_UWWWAAAAAAAAAAGH!!_**" Haou suddenly stopped screaming and slowly lifted his head. Instead of gold, his eyes were brown, and filled with terror.

"W-what's going on?" Judai whispered, terror filling his mind. Judai felt a sharp pain on his right arm, and he glanced over at it in confusion. He gasped when he saw the huge gash on his arm. "W-what!?" he cried. The pain got worse with every second. Suddenly, Judai heard men screaming "Haou" and then gunshots very close. Moaning in pain, Judai raced to Duel Academy, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan sat at a table in the Osiris cafeteria, staring at the table. His mind was currently thinking of Judai and why he had suddenly left like that. The rest of the gang was sitting at the table as well, reading or just talking.

_BAM!_

Johan and the gang glanced at the door and gasped. Standing in the doorway was a brunette with brown tear-filled eyes, clothed in a black T shirt with a red tank top over it, camoflage jeans, purple boots, and a green elves hat.

"Judai!!" Johan hollared, racing to his lover. Judai raced to Johan and latched onto his shirt, sobbing as hard as he could. Johan wrapped his arms around the injured brunette and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Shh... Judai... it's okay now. Shh.. it's all right," Johan whispered into he brunette's ear. Judai whimpered and buried his head into Johan's chest, sobbing harder. Johan sunk to his knees and pulled Judai into his lap, still holding the crying brunette as close as he could. Judai sobbed more and started whispering to Johan.

"Oh, Johan... I was so scared! I remember smashing my head against the floor... and then I woke up in the forest with all these injuries. I didn't know what had happened. I heard men yelling for me and I heard gun shots. I was so scared!!" Judai sobbed. Johan held the brunette closer and whispered in his ear.

"Judai... no one will harm you... I won't let them..." Judai heard Johan's calm voice and smiled.

"I love you, Johan..." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Judai," Johan whispered, bringing Judai up slightly so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss. Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, begging for entrance. Judai agreed, and Johan's tongue dove in, mapping out the brunette's mouth. After a few moments, they broke away for air, staring lovingly at each other. Johan hugged the brunette tightly.

"Don't cry anymore, angel. It's all right now," he whispered. Judai sighed and hugged Johan tighter.

"I know. Arigato, Johan," he whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(At the Lab...)

A man sat at his desk, clicking through files on his laptop. He brought up an image of Judai when he was at the Lab.

Judai's hair was messy, and his brown eyes were staring dully at the camera. The image only showed from his shoulders-up, but that was enough to show what he looked like. The man smirked.

"Soon... soon, Haou shall be in my grasp. And then the race of the dicloni will multiply and eliminate the human race," he stated. He licked his lips and then smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy this. But first, I'll have my son catch that little brunette," he laughed, running a hand through his white hair. His gray eyes were filled with lust and wanting as he stared at the picture of Judai.

"Soon... you'll be mine, Haou. Very soon."

--

Me: I won't be updating for one week because I'll be at camp!! Sorry!

Lucy: No you're not!!

Me: Yes I am!!

Lucy: Not!!

Me: ...

Lucy: ... Heh, I win!

Me: Please review and don't let Haou scare you! Chapter eight will be up soon! BTW, this is part _ONE_! There are _6_ parts to this fanfiction! Each with 10 or more chapters!

Lucy: HOLY SHIT!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Lies

Me: Chapter Eight, finally!!

Lucy: It's about time, aibou!!

Me: I know! Oh, and if you're not clear...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekinesis.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Eight: Lies_**

(back at the lab...)

"Okay, Giese. Try and open your eyes now," Kaito's voice rang out. Giese did as instructed and slowly opened his new eyes. When he did, he saw green.

"Everything's green..." he complained. Kaito nodded slowly.

"Yes, it'll be like that for a while until the eyes adjust. You're quite lucky that Haou didn't kill you. What happened again?" he asked.

"I dunno. All I heard was screaming coming from that bastard, and then suddenly he just... stopped," Giese replied. Kaito nodded ever so slowly.

"Yes, that is most strange," he whispered. Then Giese spoke up.

"Tell me... what the Hell _was_ that boy?" he asked. Kaito sighed and replied.

"A hornless diclonius. The most dangerous type. Because they possess no horns, they can't be detected easily," he said. Giese smirked.

"So, you can't trust anyone, can you?" he asked. Kaito shook his head.

"The only people who can be trusted... are the people in this Lab who aren't in cages," he stated.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan sat in the bath os of Duel Academy. They were huge, meaning that more than one person could take a bath at once. Johan sighed in content as he enjoyed the warm water. Suddenly, he was interrupted.

"Nyuu!!" a voice rang out. Johan gasped in shock and covered himself up, ducking deeper into the water. He then sighed when he saw Judai running in wearing a towel.

"Oh, Judai... i-it's only you," he sighed, relieved that it was his lover and not someone else. Suddenly, he tried to hold back a huge nosebleed as Judai removed his towel and stepped into the water next to the bluenette, snuggling right up against Johan's shoulder. Johan bit his lip and blushed a deep shade of red. Judai tilted his head in confusion.

"Nyuu? Johan, you went all red? You okay?" Judai asked, leaning next to Johan further, causing the bluenette to blush even deeper.

"J-Ju..dai..." Johan whispered. Judai tilted his head to the side cutely again, an innocent look plastered on his face.

"Nyuu?" he asked in a cute, innocent voice. Johan could only stare at the beautiful creature before him, trying to restrain himself from jumping the small brunette.

While Johan and Judai were having their moment in the bath tub area, Rei and Martin were talking in the 'living room' area of the lounge. (you all know Martin right? From season 3 the zombie thing? Well, he's 17 in this story)

"Martin, you're finally here," Rei smiled at her friend. She had been friends with him since childhood. Martin smiled as well.

"Yes, I am happy that we have met again, Rei," he smiled. Rei stared lovingly at Martin, who returned the stare. Both of them blushed ever so lightly at each other until something else happened.

Rei and Martin leaned in across the table, their lips only inches apart. They were so close to each other, so close to kissing for the first ever time. Only one inch now...

"U-Nyuu!!" Judai yelled happily, throwing the door to the room open, the door being right next to the table where Martin and Rei were seated.

But the only difference about Judai was... He was completely _naked_ with soap suds all over his body. Unfortunately, the suds weren't covering his manhood.

Rei blushed violently while Martin just stared wide eyed at the naked brunette. Judai saw their freaked out faces and tilted his head to the side.

"Nyuu?" he asked, not realizing what he had done.

Jim grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom where Johan was. Judai tried to pull away from Jim, but the Australian held on to the brunette tightly.

"Judai, you have to wash off the bubbles and use a towel when you get out of the bath tub!" Jim groaned in annoyance. Judai struggled to escape, whimpering as he did so.

"Nyuu! N-nyuu!! U-nyuu!!" he whimpered. Jim sighed and opened the door to the bathroom. Judai smiled and finally pried from Jim's grip, racing towards the bluenette in the bathtub.

"Johan!!" he yelled, glomping the bluenette. Johan blushed at how close Judai was to him without clothes on. Jim rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"Freaking children..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Okay, Judai-sama, we're taking you to another school where Martin went for a while, so be good," Rei said as she, Martin, and Judai strode down the streets of the small town on Duel Academy Island.

Judai was clothed in a blue long-sleeve shirt with white lace on it, a pair of blue shorts, and white boots. He smiled happily and raced back and forth between the two people who were walking with him.

Martin sighed. "It's gonna be a long day," he sighed again.

At the school, the teacher slowly walked into the room. He was about 38 with black hair, brown eyes, and a bit of peach-fuzz. He stared at all the students with a smile and then opened the book.

"Class, who can tell me the answer to question #3 on page 175?" he asked. A student raised his arm in the air.

"Is it 17, Mr. Sakamoto?" he asked. The teacher, Sakamoto, smiled.

"Very good," he said, searching for another question to ask.

Rei looked at Judai and whispered, "Stay quiet, Judai."

Judai nodded slowly. Sakamoto cleared his throat and asked another question.

"What's the answer to #5?" Sakamoto strode right by Judai, not noticing him at first. Until Judai raised his hand and called out.

"Nyuu!!" Judai said happily. Sakamoto slowly turned around and gasped upon seeing Judai. He dropped the book he was holding and shuddered.

"H-how can it possibly be you...?" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible. Judai just stared in confusion. Sakamoto sighed and looked at the rest of the class.

"Class is dismissed early today. You may all leave," he said. All the students began to leave. "Except... You three." Sakamoto pointed to Rei, Judai, and Martin, causing them to freeze and stare at the brown eyed teacher in confusion.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Wait a minute! You're Judai's uncle!?" Rei yelled, pointing her finger at Sakamoto. Sakamoto nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am..." he said, stealing a glance at Judai, who was in the back of the room playing with the papers and stuff on the desk.

"B-but Judai..." Rei started.

"Was kidnapped. But it seems that in your care, he's developed a speech problem and he lost most of his memories," Sakamoto lied, but neither of the teens could figure it out.

"B-but..." Martin started. Sakamoto shook his head.

"Judai has to stay here," he said plainly. Rei glanced at the ground and nodded ever so slowly.

"Martin, let's go..." she whispered, taking Martin's hand and heading for the door. Judai went to follow, when suddenly Sakamoto grabbed Judai's shoulder, holding him back.

"N-nyuu! Nyuu!!" Judai cried out, struggling against the man's grip. "Johan!! Johan, help me!! Nyuu!!"

Rei choked down a sob and rushed from the building, but before she and Martin were out from the building, they heard Judai cry out loudly.

"JOHAN!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Remarkable..." Sakamoto sighed, holding up a photo of Judai in front of himself. He was down in the basement of the school where he did all his experiments. He then looked over at Judai and smiled darkly.

Judai had tears streaming down his cheeks. His arms were held above his head by ropes that came from the ceiling. He was clothed in absolutely nothing. He was naked. Exposed.

"You're even more beautiful than the photo," Sakamoto smiled happily. Judai whimpered, tears rolling harder down his cheeks.

"Nyuu... u-nyuu... nyuu..." he sobbed. Sakamoto walked up and grabbed Judai's chin, forcing the brunette to look up in his face.

"You're so sexy, Haou," he whispered. Judai whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, glancing away.

"Johan!! Help me! Please!" he sobbed. Sakamoto stared in confusion.

"Johan?" Oh, you mean 'Jehu', that bluenette. You're close to him, aren't you?" he asked. Judai glanced away, sobbing weakly.

"Please... I... I want Johan... I want him..." he whispered. Sakamoto advanced towards the brunette with a needle filled with a blue liquid.

"Haou, you're the key source of the new population. I shall help you along..." Sakamoto whispered to the shaking brunette.

"Nyuu?" Judai whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm going to make you mine, Haou," he smiled, pressing the needle roughly into Judai's arm.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Rei and Martin went to the Stone Steps, gasping from all the running. Rei looked up and then started crying hysterically.

"Oh, how am I gonna tell Johan!?" she sobbed. Martin glanced at Rei with concerned eyes.

"Rei... stop crying, or I'm gonna..." Martin couldn't finish. He burst into tars as well. Rei spun around and embraced Martin, sobbing into his chest. Martin embraced Rei and both of them stood on the Steps, sobbing together.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Shall we begin?" Sakamoto asked the unconscious brunette. Judai was lying naked on the ground. Sakamoto smiled evilly.

"Remarkable. This'll be fun," he smiled, turning to remove the rest of his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he turned again and gasped.

Judai was gone.

Sakamoto glanced around urgently, wondering where the brunette could be. Suddenly, Judai stood up on the other side of a table, his head hung low. Sakamoto shuddered.

"Y-you're supposed to be asleep," Sakamoto stammered to the naked brunette. Haou just stared ahead, a blank look on his face. He then raised his head, revealing gold eyes instead of brown ones, causing Sakamoto to release a loud gasp.

"_**The 'other one' is asleep. I'm the one who's awake**_**,**" the gold-eyed boy said in an echoey voice. He then cast a glance up at Sakamoto, causing the black haired man to shudder. Haou then spoke in the coldest voice that Sakamoto had ever heard.

"_**Tell me... Who are you?**_"

--

Me: Whoo! That took a long time! Sorry for it being so short!

Lucy: Riiiiiight...

Me: -sticks tongue out at her-

Lucy: Oh, really mature, aibou.

Me: Yup. Review nicely! XD


	9. Chapter Nine: Plan

Me: Chapter nine!! Sorry for the wait! I was super busy! I'll update sooner, I promise!

Lucy: ...Wait?

Me: Yeah, a few days!

Lucy: Days!? More like a freaking _month_! But what ever. In case you aren't clear...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekinesis.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**_Chapter Nine: Plan_**

"**_Tell me, who are you?_**" Haou asked, glancing up at Sakamoto with interested eyes. Sakamoto whimpered slightly and took a step back from Haou, only to crash against the glass case that held experiments. Sakamoto couldn't escape. He was in Haou's killing range.

"R-relax, Haou. I'm the one who released you," Sakamoto whispered in an attempt to calm the angered brunette down. "Unlike my father, I have no intention of keeping you contained."

Haou stared at Sakamoto with anger visible in his yellow eyes. He bit his lower lips slightly and glared at Sakamoto, causing the black-haired man to shudder violently. Haou then raised his head to show authority.

"_**You are a worthless primate. How dare you harm my little brother like that**_," the brunette hissed out. Sakamoto shivered, holding his hands up in a protective way.

_'This won't be easy_,' he thought.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Martin and Rei still sobbed over the fact that Judai was no longer with them. Rei sniffled and stopped hugging Martin, rubbing her brown eyes to rid them of the past tears. She then glanced up at Martin.

"Sorry for getting all emotional," she said in an embarrassed tone. Martin shook his head slowly.

"No, it's quite all right. I understand," he answered, glancing at the ground before grabbing Rei's chin and tilting it up so her eyes were locked with his. Confusion was written all over Rei's face.

"M-Martin... what are you do-" Before Rei could continue her sentance, Martin pressed his lips against hers. Rei gasped into the kiss, but soon settled and wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, deepening the kiss as best she could.

Martin embraced Rei as they kissed, both of them nearly forgetting what had made them so sad before.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

(Sakamoto tells Haou his plan, trying to get Haou to work with him)

"**_Answer me. How dare you harm my younger brother. How dare you touch what belongs to Jehu. You won't be forgiven for this_**," Haou said angrilly, his eyes flashing while he stared at Sakamoto. His gaze bore through the scared man, but he didn't care. No one was gonna get away with touching Judai. No one but Johan that is.

Sakamoto stared at Haou, while shuddering violently. The brunette was glaring at him with golden eyes. Sure, he wasn't wearing any clothing, but that didn't take away the terror he filled Sakamoto with. Haou inhaled deeply and then spoke.

"**_Tell me. What do you mean you released me? And what do you mean you have no intention of keeping me contained?_**" he asked. Sakamoto sighed deeply and in relief. If he could convine Haou to work with him, he might get to keep his life.

"I have plans to destroy the humans," Sakamoto said, placing his hands on his hips and smirking. "With that, I can hopefully take over this wo-"

Before Sakamoto could finish, the glass containers on the shelf behind him smashed into a million pieces. Sakamoto took cover, but then immediatly looked up at Haou. The brunette was staring at him with amusement in his eyes.

"**_Hurry, hurry. Explain to me what your stupid plan is before you die at the hands of my vectors. You might want to hurry. They have... a mind of their own since that girl did something to me... So hurry... before you die_**," Haou said, smiling evilly. Sakamoto smiled and continued speaking while he stood up.

"I chose to release you because I want to destroy those foolish humans. And you're just the one to do it!" he yelled. Haou raised a brown eyebrow in confusion and slight interest.

"**_But aren't you... a foolish human as well?_**" he asked. This question caused Sakamoto to cackle insanely. Haou merely raised an eyebrow and just stared, waiting for the man to finish his explanation.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Sakamoto asked. He reached up and tugged at his hair, pulling it off, revealing it to be a wig. Under the wig were 2 horns. Haou stared in confusion, but he slowly shook it off.

"I'm a diclonius too. Not as pure as you, but I am still a diclonius. All I have are these horns," Sakamoto said. He then laughed and looked at Haou. Haou stared back at him. Sakamoto could tell that Haou wasn't impressed, but somehow, he felt the need to continue speaking. Maybe if he convinced Haou to join him, his life would be spared. Maybe.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_What nonsense are you spouting? You're a diclonius, what do you need me for?_**" Haou asked, still alittle confused as to why Sakamoto needed him so much. The older diclonius sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Yes, I am a diclonius. However, all I have are these horns. No vectors. But you, Haou, are the pure one! You have the full powers of the creatures, and there fore, you may be able to increase the chances of diclonius survival!" Sakamoto yelled, laughing as he did so. Haou just stared at the floor as the mad man yelled with laughter.

When Sakamoto regained himself, he glanced at Haou, who he could tell was begining to grow impatient. The diclonius tried to explain himself, finally finishing his... sacred plan. The plan that would end humanity.

"After all, after years of waiting, I have finally found-"

Before Sakamoto could finish his sentance, his head suddenly flew off. Haou smiled calmly as the head smashed onto the ground with a wet 'thud'. Haou stared at the ground before looking down at Sakamoto's dead corpse. The brunette's calm smile slowly transformed into an evil smirk.

"**_Waiting for that?_**"

--

Me: Whoo! That took a little while because I'm working on my other stories! I have several updates coming at you guys, as well as new stories galore! But never fear. I will always finish a story even if I start new ones before it's finished!

Lucy: Riiiiiight...

Me: -sticks tongue out at her-

Lucy: Oh, you're dead, aibou!!

Me: EEEEEKS!! Review nicely! EEEEEKS!! -runs away screaming- Chapter ten will be up tomorrow or later tonight!!


	10. Chapter Ten: Self Control

Me: Chapter ten!! Oh, that was up quicker than expected!

Lucy: ...Fortunately. I thought someone was gonna kill you.

Me: Yeah, _you_ were!!

Lucy: -puts down a chainsaw- Was not... Anyway, in case you aren't clear... which you should be by this point...

**Diclonius: **a human with horns who possesses vectors.

**Vectors: **invisible arms on the back that work like telekinesis.

**Hornless Diclonius: **Basically everyone in this story. They're dicloni who have lost their horns, but can still use their vectors.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Elfen Lied or Yugioh GX as much as I wish I did! Enjoy... again!!

**Warnings**: Do not read if you don't like shonen-ai/yaoi, mild gore, swearing, spiritshipping, and stuff like that! BTW, though it may seem it there is NO character death! If anyone dies, they're my characters. Please enjoy!

**READ THIS:** Judai is called "Haou" in this story. he is called that because it is the codename that the Lab gave him, which also happens to be the name of his alter-ego. So if you heard Judai being called "Haou" don't get confused. Same goes for the other hornless-dicloni. They _all_ have codenames that aren't their own. If you're confused, tell me and I'll explain it more.

**READ THIS TOO**: "Jehu" is the alter-ego of Johan. But he's not in here yet. You'll meet him in part three. But everyone calls Johan "Jehu" becuase that's also the name the Lab gave him.

**_Chapter Ten: Self Control_**

"That pervert!" a teenage girl yelled. She stormed home from work. Currently, it was late at night, almost morning. The girl sighed deeply and growled in her throat.

"All that fucking pervert does is look at my chest when I work there! I can't stand him!" she bellowed. The poor girl then glanced up and saw someone walking down the walkway in her direction.

It was a young male, possibly 17 years old at best. He wasn't very tall, but not super-short either. He had chocolate brown hair with a patch of orange on top. The boy was clothed in a blue shirt with white lace on it (gothic shirt XD); blue shorts, and white lace-up boots that came to his shins. The boy's head was lowered, avoiding to make eye-contant with anyone.

"W-was I speaking too loud? I hope not..." the girl whispered as she neared the boy. She slowly passed by the boy, her head lowered as well, when suddenly she heard something rush towards her.

The girl gasped when she felt something cold grasp the back of her head. The girl didn't know what was happening, but she felt her consciousness fading quickly. Moaning, the girl fell over onto the ground, unconscious.

Haou rested his head in his hand, gritting his teeth in annoyance as he continued to walk towards the Stone Steps where he could sense that Rei was. The sun started peeking out over the hills and the mountains as Haou said his message to the world.

"**_I can't... control my vectors... right now..._**"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Rei slowly pulled back from Martin with a happy look in her eyes. Martin smirked happily and went back to kissing Rei.

Rei smiled happily and kissed back. After a few moments, they pulled back and sat down on the steps. Martin wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders and pulled her close. Rei blushed and snuggled into Martin's embrace. They both sat happily in each other's company.

But unknown to them, they were being watched from the top of the stairs.

By a pair of sad golden eyes.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou stared down from the middle pf the Stone Steps at Rei and Martin with sadness visible in his gold eyes. He bit his lower lip to keep from speaking. From fear that Rei would see him and her memories of him would return.

From fear that... she would hate him again.

Yes, believe it or not, the great, almighty Haou was afraid. No, not afraid, terrfied.

Terrified of this one human girl.

_"Stop it! Please stop it!" a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes hollered. She had crystal tears streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were wide with fear and pleading. She was coated in blood that didn't belong to her. Blood from others that hadn't survived._

_"Did you do this to them!? Why did you do this!? I thought we were friends!!" the same girl yelled, tears begining to fall down her cheeks._

Haou bit his lip harder at the memories and squeezed his eyes shut. He slowly glanced down at Rei again. Rei and Martin were still holding each other close, sitting with their backs turned to Haou. The brunette merely watched them.

As he did, he remebered his terrible past. The one that belonged to him and Judai.

Their horrid past.

--

Me: Sorry for the short chapter! Part two will be up soon! Possibly later tonight! But I warn you... Part two might make ya sad.

Lucy: It will. I'm dead serious.

Me: -sticks tongue out at her-

Lucy: Ey! What did I do!?

Me: Nothing!! Ha ha ha!!

Lucy: Grrr... Review nicely please. Part two will be up soon. AIBOU!! YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD!!

Me: KYAA!! HOLY SHIT!! -runs away screaming-

Lucy: Hey! Get back here and finish this story! How are the others gonna get updated!? Aibou! Sigh... idiot. I'll go get her.


End file.
